Tales of the World: Legendary hero of Kudo family
by Kudo master
Summary: Ad Libitum new member. Kudo Jack arrive a world of Weyard and he lost all his memory except his name. Ad Libitum member need to find, save and assist him to save the world.
1. Prologue

With the new story or whatever it is from my imagination story. So, its gonna be my new OC with Tales of the World and Golden Sun crossover. But, don't try to make me angry like I don't know their hair and clothes. It doesn't matter. Look and remember the character at the games. And I don't know about any town from inside just think at the games. Once again, it doesn't matter.

And also Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the World and Golden Sun. I own my OC character.

Notice: If you see I type the word ( Skit ) like this. It means from the other sides of my Ad Libitum Skit. Some of character are from Golden Sun including my OC will also become as Skit as well.

Also notice: Golden Sun will also progress the same story of the game as well.

* * *

Prologue: The memories and arrive the World of Weyard.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

Darkness. Everything is so dark even they call darkness. It make you become anger, jealous, frustration, fear, guilt and so on. But, its not the only one has many emotion. They called lost memories. My body won't move. Am I dead? Or I can't even move because of the darkness? Then maybe so its was either of them. I was 14 years old. I have my best friend and he was gone cause he went to journey on his own. His hair was purple long hair stop at his chest. His eyes is black as darkness. He is a left-handed carry a sword. Of course, he is from the other called Terca Lumireis. I only met him first time at when my adopted father send him to take care of me. He met my adopted father first time when he was on a journey at other world and then he join my adopted father guild called Phoenix Tail. It was a long story tell. Then, I saw something a light was going away from me. What could it be? I was closer look at it. Eyes widened and mouth gaped. It was my memories. Memories of my betray true family, my little sister and my big brother, my adopted of Kudo family, my member of adopted father guild, my friends and all of Ad Libitum member. It wash away from the darkness.

I try to chase it and recover my memories and it was too late. It got away and I couldn't remember all of them. But, only one of them try to get away as well. It was a girl, pink hair and has hairband maple leaf at her short and left side ponytail. Green emerald eye. She wear red school uniform button up at her stomach. At her bottom was white skirt. Her chest uniform has tied a yellow ribbon. Both her legs wear white socks with yellow lines at her thigh and red shoes with a ribbon at her legs. Now, it wash away, gone and left alone trap in the World of darkness.

* * *

**Van Eltia**

**3rd Person pov**

All the member saw pink hair girl crying like she was guilty. Purple hair man sit at her side.

" Kanonno. it's not your fault that Jack fall from the ocean because the thing attack us. " purple hair said.

" But, I couldn't save him. He was at my side and I failed because of me. And I was worried about him. What is he dead? " Kanonno said.

" I don't to hear a word 'dead'. I was his best friend. We have a lot fight together saving the world from destruction or take theirs hearts from them. He was almost dead but he survive. He join this guild a month and has already friend all of us. And I know he will survive if we gonna find him. So, don't worry about him. Ok? You're 16 already. He's 2 years younger than you. We're gonna find him for sure. " He said.

" Yeah, you're right, Yuri. " She said.

Everyone was glad Kanonno is not sad anymore. Brown hair with a glasses ask brown short hair girl with a goggle on her head for finding Jack. She nod and went to the science lab room typing name to find him. Every member join the guild has a name and appearance to find wherever they go at Terca Lumireis or Auldrant or Tethe'alla and Sylvarant.

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Vale**

**3rd person pov**

A girl was washing her own and parents clothes. Her hair is reddish, high ponytail. Her eyes is reddish color like burning fire. She wear red shirt, dark red vest cover her upper body and dark red skirt reach her knee. She wear a purple cape attach her back with yellow round attach her front to prevent coming her cape. She was about to finish their clothes but then at the moment, she saw a young boy golden hair wash away at his back but block by the wood pillar.

" Father, Mother, Felix. Come quick. " She shouted.

Her parents and a brown hair boy went to her side.

" What's wrong, Jenna? " her mother questioned.

" Look! There someone at the river. " She said.

Jenna point at the golden hair boy. Her parents and a brown hair boy look at where she point and they saw it too. They immediately help him to get to the surface.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

**Jenna's pov**

We save him from being wash away at the river. My mother went to the sanctuary and ask Great Healer to come here. After she went to get some help, they arrive and some of it are here. The mayor of Vale, a blonde hair, a red hair, his family and blonde hair parents. The Great Healer heal an unconscious golden hair.

" I already heal him. So, it should be fine. But... " The Great Healer said.

" But what? " My mother said.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

I moaned at my unconscious body. Everyone heard and look at me. My eye started to open and blurry bit by bit. I was at someone home then I face my right side looking everyone. The Great Healer approach me.

" Are you alright, son? " He ask me.

" Yeah, what happened? " I said.

" Jenna saw you being wash away at the river. Good things that wood pillar stop you from being wash away. " Jenna mother ask me.

" Who is Jenna? " I questioned.

Jenna approach and looking at me.

" I was the one who saw you being wash away. I called my parents and saw you. Luckily, they save you. " She said to me.

" Really? Thanks. " I said.

She blush at her cheek red. I tried to sit but the pain hit me from getting up. She tried to stop me from getting up but I manage to sat up from now.

" What is your name? And where are you from? " The Great Healer questioned me.

" I only know my name but I can't remember where I from. " I said.

" Why? " She said.

" I don't know. I can't remember anything, all of it except my name. " I said.

Everyone gasp and mumbling they said.

" Then tell use your name. " Jenna father said to me.

" Jack. Kudo Jack. That's is my name. " I answered.

" Kudo Jack. What a wonderful name. Even though it's was weird name but I don't care. " She smiled at me.

The Great Healer approach and checking me.

" Are you sure you can't remember anything? " He questioned me.

_He is so annoying. But he is right._ " Yes, only my name. That's all. " I said.

" Apparently, you have amnesia. That mean something terrible making you become amnesia. " He said.

Everyone gasp again.

" Where am I and what is this place? " I questioned everyone.

" You"re at my home and the town called Vale. " Jenna answered.

" Vale. "

Jenna nod. She went to the blonde hair and red hair asking them went to the other side.

* * *

**Jenna's pov**

" I can't let him stay here. My house doesn't have enough room to sleep for him. " I ask them.

" Well, neither do I. " Red hair said. His eye are Auburn color. He wear a dark brown shirt and brown jacket with green at his front body and also purple long jeans. Dark brown belt around his waist. Brown gloves and brown boots.

" You're hopeless, Garet. What about you, Issac? " I said.

" I think my mother will let him sleep at my house. Hopefully, she will decide whether he can sleep at my house or not. " Blonde hair said. His eye is Sky blue eye. He wear is a purple clothes( its called complicated ). Brown gloves and brown boots and also wear yellow scarf around his neck and his back acted his cape.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

I was looking at Jenna and other two guys talking each other. A blonde hair woman came approach.

" Would you like to stay at my home? You could need to live it. " Blonde hair woman said to me.

Issac heard his mother said and went at her. " You're sure, mother? " he said.

She nod. " Yes, my dear. I don't think your friend Jenna and Garet could let him stay their house. How about it, Kyle? " She said.

" Sure, he can stay at our place as long as you like. " Brown hair man said.

" Thank you sir, ma'am. " I thank them.

" Please call Kyle and my wife Dora and also my son Issac. " He introduce his family.

" Thank you Kyle,Dora and Issac. " I said

" And this is my friend. The red one is Garet and you already met Jenna and also her older brother Felix, the brown one. " Issac introduce his friend.

Felix came at me and make a glare on me. I sweatdropped and nervous like he's going to kill me.

" Don't worry about Felix. He always overprotective it like you know. " Jenna said.

I nodded. _Scary, I better not let him piss off about her or he is going to kill me. _I thought.

Garet went to his family and introduce them. " This is my sister, Kay and my little brother, Aaron and also the mayor of vale is my grandfather. " Garet also introduce his father, mother and grandmother.

" Please to meet you. " I said.

I saw Kay was blushing at her cheek when she looking at me. And I was looking something else missing.

" Jenna, have you seen my sword with me? The one with green blade. " I said.

Jenna shook her head. " Sorry, I don't know. I haven't seen anything before you. "She apologize.

_Great. First, I can't remember anything and now my sword are gone too. Perfect. Too perfect bad timing. _I thought angry.

* * *

**Issac's pov**

" Mom, should we bring Jack to our house, right now? " I questioned.

" Oh right, we should get going back. Jack, would you like to come with us? " Dora said.

Jack nodded. We all went to my house and inside. Jack scanned and amazed my house. It's has second floor.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

_Woah, never thought Issac house so amazed. Well, just what I saying like that. _I thought. Issac approach at me.

" If you want to going somewhere at Vale. I can take you for a tour. How about it? " Issac said.

I nod. " Yeah, this is my first time I was at Vale. Thanks, Issac. " I thanked him.

" How about tomorrow, Jack? You must be tired by the time Jenna parents save you. " Dora said.

" Sure. I need to get some sleep and wake up early." I said.

Me and Issac went upstairs. There's only one bed and I get the feeling but I don't want that kind of feeling.

" You can share for my bed if you like. " Issac said.

" No thanks, I rather sleep at your table. " I said.

" You sure? " He said.

I nodded. Went downstairs and I notice Jenna and Garet and his family gone their home already.

They are here just a minute ago and they already leave. I went outside take a fresh air for a while. _Can't believe lost my memory couldn't remember as well and then my sword just gone but... _I thought for a minute and then I saw a huge log just about same height as me. I put a huge log place in the middle near Issac house. Then, I pick a nearby small log that many and place them at a huge log different way from bottom to top. _Maybe... not just my sword gone but I remember I can hand-to-hand combat, martial arts or close quarter combat. _I was getting ready for my stance but I feel gotten tired already.

* * *

**Next morning**

**Jack's pov **

Me and Issac went to meet Jenna and Garet to take me for a tour. I was starting to getting used of it. And then I meet Kraden, a scholar alchemy. His hair is white and eyes is blue. He wear like fashion show way to me. But then when he look at me, he thought I looks like from the other world. Of course, I can't remember what other world looks like. He was studying the Elemental Stars from the Sol Sanctum. That mean we can't go inside cause there someone guarding the place in case an intruder passing by. Kraden told me that the Elemental Stars are like a 'key'. It has four elemental. The first one is Venus Star, the source of Venus Psynergy which mean is an Earth type. Second one is Mercury Stars, the source of Mercury Psynergy which also mean is a Water or/and Ice type. The third one is Jupiter Stars, the source of Jupiter Psynergy mean is an Air which more like a Wind and Lighting. And lastly is Mars Stars, the source of Mars Psynergy mean is a Fire type. But also Kraden told me if four of lighthouse has been lit, the mix energies emitted by the four beacons will put the World of Weyard in equilibrium and sustain it. Which can't be good of this world. The psynergy which came from become an adept meaning they can use psynergy and even use some kind of magic to attack. But they can only use them the same elemental as well as an Adept. Issac and Felix is a Venus adept, Jenna and Garet is a Mars adept.

We all went back to Issac house but I was in the hurry to try it out a martial arts. About 5 minutes arrive at Issac house near with huge log I just place it.

* * *

( skit )

* * *

**Jenna's pov**

We almost at Issac house and we saw Jack was about to do something. Suddenly, we all felt the power coming from Jack. I don't know what it is that I never felt that kind of power like a psynergy.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

I was at standby stance and getting ready to train my other power. Attack stance, using hand-to-hand and leg-to-leg. More like I was dancing in battle and my speed and agility was even faster to use my fist and kick. _I can feel my power inside me without using my sword. _I thought. Using 1-2 punch, midair kick to left and right, block, side-to-side attack, attack bottom to top and top to bottom, more kicking hit to upper body to stomach. I never felt that kind of power, it's like I know hand-to-hand combat or martial arts. Keep going and going and going.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Issac and other four person with him mouth widened. Kay and Aaron heard that coming from Issac house and went there. Kyle and Dora heard that too and went outside. Four person except Issac and other had already with mouth widened and saw Jack using martial arts and also felt that power from him.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

**Jack's pov**

I was tired and exhausted and need a rest. I was surprised that everyone saw me using martial artist. Jenna approach me.

" Wow, that was awesome, Jack. I didn't know you can use martial arts. I thought you can't remember anything only your name. " She said.

" Umm, no, that was coming out of head right after I lost my memory and then I can feel the power right inside me and learn me with my speed and agility. " I said.

" Martial arts? " Kraden said. " That was from Chi if I remember correctly. "

" Chi? " I questioned him.

" That was from the town called Xian where Master Feh gave a student to learn a martial arts-style. " Kraden answered me.

" Really? I didn't know that. " I said.

" So, that mean you're from Xian, correct? " Garet said.

" Wrong, Garet. You see, there was also called Ki as well. It's a same similar as psynergy. " Kraden said.

" Really? Wow, psynergy and ki are same thing. " Issac said.

" What I felt from Jack power coming from his body is difference from Chi. " Kraden said.

" What? " So, that mean Jack is... " Jenna said.

" That's right, as I call correctly, Jack. You are from the other world not from this world of Weyard. " Kraden said.

Everyone eye widened and gasp their mouth as well shocking that Jack from the other world. _So that mean. It's very hard to remember that I from other world. _I thought.

" Of course, Jack doesn't remember himself that he is the other world because his lost memory. " He said.

" So, what should I do that I know using martial arts? " I questioned him

" Come with me at my place. " Kraden said walking at his house.

Me and Issac and his friends came along as well. We arrive at Kraden house. He ask us to stop near the stairs.

" Wait here, I go grab that most suitable weapon for you. " Kraden said and went inside.

_A weapon. I thought he was a scholar alchemy not a weapon smith. Oh well, it must been found it or lying it somewhere else. _I thought.

Kraden coming out of his house holding something. " Here you are, Jack. Take this as souvenir. It may help you with this. " Kraden gave it to me. It was a bracer or a gauntlet with a blade ( the same weapon Jude from Tales of Xillia). I attach it to my right wrist. It fit perfectly. But I felt my power going through to my gauntlet. There was a little bit of light coming from my gauntlet. It was from my power and with it share to my left hand and both my foot. I wasn't wearing anything from my left hand and both my foot.

_Amazing, I never thought it can share my power to my gauntlet at a blade tip with a little bit of light the same at my hand and my foot. I better wear something before doing anything different. _I thought.

" Thanks a lot, Kraden. This will make me stronger as well. " I said. And we all heading home.

* * *

**Tomorrow evening. The day had finally become an event.**

**Jack's pov**

I was sleeping on the table. Suddenly, someone call my name. I immediately woke up and saw Dora.

" What's wrong, Dora? Is there something wrong? " I questioned her.

" We better get to safety because Mt. Aleph border coming this Vale. " Dora said.

My eyes widened. "Then, we better wake Issac before border collapse. " I said.

Dora nod went to wake Issac sleeping on the bed. She shaking him to awake. " Issac, wake up. Come on, Vale is in danger. " She said.

Issac woke up the sound of her mother voice. " What is it, mom? " He said.

" We better get to the plaza and fast before Mt. Aleph. " Dora said.

Issac eyes widened too and got up off the bed. Before they going to outside, Dora stop them for a second. " Wait, you two. You all for to put it on. " She said. She using psynergy called 'Catch' and grabbed two cloak and give Issac and me.

Me and Issac had already put on a cloak to keep prevent from getting sick.

After that, we all ran outside. It was a bad day heavy rain. Rain make you sad by losing someone important. Kyle came to check on them.

" Are you three, alright? " He said.

" Yeah, we just got outside and went immediately to the plaza. What about you, Kyle? " Dora said.

" You three better get going before the boulder struck. I'm going to help the others to evacuate. " He said.

" Then I go help you too. " She said.

" No, it's too dangerous to come with me. " Kyle said.

" Issac and Jack will be fine. They can go by themselves, am I right? " She said.

" Don't worry about us, Kyle. Me and Issac will take ourselves. Trust me. " I said

Kyle smiled and nod. " Then, I leave to you, Jack. And take care yourselves too, Issac. " He said.

" I will. " Issac softly said.

With that, they went north from here and help the people to evacuate. Me and Issac went to the south. Unfortunately, the boulder had been down to block us.

_So much for being escape our lives. We have no choice but to turn the other sides. _Me and Issac nod.

We're heading to the north. But we caught ourselves that garet was there trying to pull his favorite thing. _What is he doing? Try to grab your favorite things. _I went to his ask him to leave it alone now not the time to be doing that. Garet nod and he joined us. We try to across the other side the bridge. Just a moment ago, we felt a shaking coming from somewhere and look all direction where they coming from.

We saw four people are using psynergy but then a boulder almost struck those guys. It stop falling but they can't much hold longer. One of them stop using psynergy check the surrounding if there are people who still haven't evacuate. He saw us didn't move away.

" Hey, you guys, you better hurry we can't hold much longer. Hurry! " He said.

We nod and went to where Kraden house. Before we make going further, I always think I like the danger threat, Making me feel like saving someone or the people of this village. But I got the bad feeling about this.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

There are few monster lying somewhere in this area. We all try to ignore them. There are bats, vermin, and wild mushroom. Issac and Garet fought against bat and vermin. Jack battle against wild mushroom. They defeat against both of them. Jack also defeat wild mushroom by using his gauntlets weapon by just punching and kicking. _This is the first time I battle experience against monster. No time to get excited. Better hurry to the plaza. _Jack thought. We ran forward on the other side but then saw other guy laying down near the fence been broke by the boulder. _Oh man, don't tell he's dying. _Jack thought. Suddenly, the man just started moving and got up. _I spoke too soon. _Jack thought make a joke. " Man, I thought was gonna die by the fallen boulder. Looks to me I alive. Better hurry to the plaza. Or not we all dead. " He said and he left already.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

We almost arrive at Jenna house and we hurry down the stairs. Suddenly, someone shouted.

" Big brother! " Jenna yell.

Me, Issac and Garet saw Jenna, her parents, Kyle and Dora trying to save Felix from the river being wash away. _Not good, Felix try to hold wood pillar. He can't hold forever. _I thought. But then, Felix loose momentum his hands had been wash away.

" No, Felix. " Jenna cried.

Spoke too soon yet, Felix had regained to hold a wood pillar. He was brave enough to not let go of his hands being drown.

" Damn, doesn't have enough rope to save Felix. " Kyle said.

" We all ran up of rope to save other people. " Jenna father said. " We must tell everyone who had enough psynergy to filled up and we need more rope too. "

" I go get more rope then. " Dora said.

" I go too and ask them to save Felix. " Jenna said.

Dora nod. " We better hurry or Felix can't handle forever. " She said.

" You two go, we need to find a way to save him. " Kyle said.

Dora and Jenna nod and went outside her room. " Let's split up, okay? " She said.

Jenna nod. They split up. She ran to the plaza and get someone to help. Dora ran up stairs behind Jenna house and saw us seeing the event of them.

" You three saw it too, right? " She said.

" Yes, ma'am. We saw it just then. Is he gonna be okay? " I said and worried.

" Don't worry, he'll be fine. You three better go and help Jenna as well. " She said.

We all nod and ran to the plaza. Then, we saw Jenna asking them to save her brother. The other one are trying to recovered the psynergy.

" You two better go and help them as fast as you can before boulder struck them. " Mayor of Vale said.

" Don't worry, leave it to us. Let's go. " One of them said,

" Right, we can't let them died in our hands. " Another one of them said and they left to help them.

We all ran and met as well. " Jenna, Grandfather. " Garet said.

They heard and saw us coming this way. " Jack, Issac and Garet. Thank goodness you all here. " She worried about us.

" I guess you all heard as well, right? " Mayor of Vale said.

We nod. " Yeah, we came here as fast as we can. " Issac said.

" Alright, I feel much better. " Last one of them came across to us and said,

" Good, then go and help them. " He said.

We all nod and ran to the Jenna house and save Felix. _I hope the boulder won't struck or hold much longer. It's like my heart beat so fast that this world is gonna be more threat as well. _I thought.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Jack and the other across the bridge and stop. " Mom, Dad. We here and we got someone to help Felix. " Jenna shouted.

" Jenna, is that you? " Dora said and came at us near the river and saw us.

" Yeah, we just got someone helping us to save Felix. " She said.

" Good, we better hurry. " Dora said.

We all ran down the stairs and meet her there. As soon as we ran to her side, a trembling was shaking violently. We look all direction where they came from. Big boulder went down the waterfall and almost gonna struck them. The world became slow motion and we all saw big boulder came crash down Kyle, Felix and Jenna parents. Soon, the world changed back to normal and Jenna house had been destroy by the boulder and of course, four people are nowhere to be found, _No, It can't be. There's no way. _Jack thought. Jenna felt sad and her knee sat down the ground and Dora felt the same way. Issac went to the plaza and ask everyone. Jack and Garet soon follow him from behind.

Issac went to plaza and suddenly he heard someone muttering. " That was close one. I thought we gonna die by that huge boulder a second ago. " Silvery blue hair man said. He wear all blue shirt and trousers. Wearing body armor and armlet and his boots and of course headband armor attach is forehead and cape as well. And his skins are light blue. Creepy. Reptile freak. Oh, also his eyes are red , a crimson bloody red.

Soon, a blonde long hair join him. " It takes a miracle to survive that boulder if not, this world will lose to use and we couldn't do it. " She said. Wearing a complicated gown or robes with a wide skirt and a scarf from her waist. Her boots as well and a red cape and her armlet. Her eyes is crimson red. Her red skin and reptile. Another freak.

" Can't believe I just press a switch and turn out a trap. What a bastard. " Silvery blue hair said.

" We better be careful if we caught by a trap. " Blonde long hair said.

" Yeah, but we need to get Sol Sanctum and alchemy as well. " Silvery blue hair said.

" Well, we better wait for another years first. " Blonde long hair said.

" Issac, wait up, " Garet said.

They heard a boy shout their name and spotted Issac who was eavesdropping them. _Shit, I been spotted. Thanks a lot, Garet. _Issac thought. Garet and Jack ran his side and blonde long hair and silvery blue hair jumped down in front of them.

" Hey, you. Are you eavesdropping us? " Blonde long hair said.

" What if I am? Are you surprised? " Issac taunted them.

" Umm, Issac. Those guys give me a creep. We better not disturb them. " Garet said

" Sorry, boys. I guess you will be forget it everything. " Silvery blue hair said.

Blonde long hair uses 'Nova' blast against Issac and Garet being blast back and lost unconscious. Jack look back at them then turned against reptile freak. " What did you do to them? " He said.

" Don't worry, we just make sure they were forgotten about it. " Blonde long hair said.

Jack was angry about they made them lost unconscious and forgotten. He dash forward equip his gauntlets blade. His gauntlets blade and silvery blue hair sword clashing together. Jack use is fist and kick him with his speed but reptile freak dodge everything. " You'll feisty one, are you? With your speed and Chi style. " He said.

_Tch,why am I miss my attack? He dodge everything with all my speed. Damn it, I should have to learn it with everything I got. _Jack thought.

Suddenly, Jack been hit by blonde long hair 'Mad Blast' being blast back near Issac and Garet. _Shoot, I didn't notice it and I lost. Maybe, I should had watch my back against her. _Jack thought and lost unconscious.

" Finally, I was getting sick of it that boy speed. I never felt anything this kind of power coming from him. Who is he? " Silvery blue hair.

" I don't know. We should go. We cause so much trouble to make them forgotten. " She said.

" Yeah. "

And so the incident of Mt. Aldept boulder cause by the unknown people. Everyone in this town try to find Kyle, Felix and Jenna parents. But they can't find them. Jenna found Jack, Issac and Garet lying there unconscious. So, the mayor of Vale make a describe them as 'unknown disappearing'. Jenna had sad over her brother and her parents. Dora is taking care Issac and Jack and felt sad being lose her husband. And Garet had been taking care by Aaron and Kay. But, the threat or an incident can't be never been approach.

* * *

**Finally, i so exhausted trying to a word to it. So, it doesn't matter whether like you know. Never mind.** **Can't be blame it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the World or Golden Sun. I own my OC character.

Okay, maybe sometimes will progress the story from the game. But, it may different sometimes when some character from the Ad Libitum member.

* * *

Chapter 1: The world called Weyard.

* * *

**Van Eltia **

**Yuri's POV**

_We couldn't find Jack anywhere or any world. This is gonna take forever. _I saw Kanonno sitting on the chair lying her head on the table face-down and look at the direction of her left side. Estelle and Veigue are right near her in both left and right side on the chair. _It's been three weeks since Kanonno stay quiet without making sad or worried. _I thought. Suddenly, someone right past at me and I look who's behind me. _Rita? She must be found something. _I follow her where she was going to the bridge and find Jade.

Rita finally arrive at the bridge and went to Jade, " I found where he is somewhere at the world. Chat, here's the paper and head to the destination I wrote that. " Handling a paper to her. " Make it in time, okay? " She said. Chat nod and went to the wheel set course to the world where Rita wrote the paper.

" Alright, we should ask everyone and meet them at the meeting room immediately. " Chat nod and make an announcement for everyone. " We should head back to the meeting room first. Rita, you have to tell them what you find it. " Jade said. Rita nod.

I immediately went back at the meeting room and sit on the chair near Estelle. " Is she alright? " I ask her.

Estelle shook her. " I don't know. She must be worried about Jack all the time. What is her relationship about Jack? " She questioned.

" Well, she is more than just a friend or maybe she just got a crush on him. " I said.

" What? But she's 2 years younger than him. Why? " She said.

" It's was his born way of her family. Kudo family had only hair and eyes color are golden. But, Jack and his younger sister, Misaki had same color as Kudo family. And also his older brother, Bravo or Captain Bravo. Weird name, I guess. Had different color from Jack and Misaki. " I said.

" What happened to their family before Kudo family found them?" She questioned.

" You see. I haven't heard from full story about them but I only heard from my friend Master, last son of Kudo family. Apparently, he told me that their parents abandoned and betrayed at them. " I said.

" But why they abandon and betray them by their own children? "

" Let's just said this is gonna take forever to said this since everyone interesting their story. " I said. Estelle confused and about time she saw everyone in this member heard me explaining.

* * *

**3****rd**** person pov**

Jade and Rita arrive at the meeting room and check all of them if anyone was late. All the member are here and no one is late at the meeting room. " All right, everyone. As you can see why all so suddenly went to meeting. Rita found where Jack is. Would you like to explain all of them, Rita? " Jade said.

Rita nod and behind her was a screen that Master gave Ad Libitum for a reputation. On a screen, Rita type on a keyboard and it show a very huge island and separate island which can across by boat. " This is Weyard. It has 7 continent all around it. Some of the small island haven't made a name yet. And also Jack found at the northern continent called Angara which is here. " Rita click the keyboard and screen zoomed in and show at the northern part of an island. Someone raised their hands. " Yes, Cheria? " She said.

" Where is he at the Angara continent? " Cheria said.

" Sorry, I haven't look inside of the island. It took 3 weeks to find it. " Rita said. Another one raised their hand as well. " What is it, Lloyd? "

" I was just wondering about the ocean that just split parts of it. " He said.

" Oh that, I already spoke Chat to reach the destination so... "

Suddenly, Chat on the microphone through the loudspeaker every room. " Rita, we're almost arrive the destination. Head to the deck to confirm about it. ". She said.

After that, they all went to the deck and saw Weyard. Rita spoke through microphone connect to the bridge. " Try to approach it. " Van Eltia fly forward but suddenly crash into it. Everyone saw a huge barrier surrounded Weyard. " What in the world? " She surprised. Van Eltia fly backward to prevent crashing it.

Yuri saw something coming this way. " Hmm? " He wondered.

" What is it, Yuri? " Estelle questioned it.

" Look. " Yuri pointed it.

All the member look at where he point the direction. It was white bird coming this way into barrier and disappearing outside the huge barrier. Everyone surprise that as well. " This barrier are to prevent from the other world to approach it. " Rita said

" What do you mean, Rita? " Genis said.

" I don't know. But the Weyard that ocean water begins to fall into oblivion. That was from past of Weyard. So obviously, the bird went through the barrier because the inside barrier acted from outside of the sky. And I don't know who put the barrier to prevent from the other world like us. " She said.

Yuri saw the part of the ocean that wasn't connect to the Weyard had change to floor which can land it. He went to the microphone and connect from the bridge. " Chat, land the floor beneath us. Don't worry, the ocean changed it. " With that, Van Eltia had land it and everyone went outside of it. Rita tried to analysis the barrier. Asbel saw something from his left side and walk to it soon Cheria and Sophie join him and all of them as well join it.

Asbel look into it. There's a word description about it. " _Only three companion of the party join a missing person of important one. Once you already choose it, stand right in front of this stone and it take you at this world randomly place or outside of the town that near your important person and aid him. But when threats it's over, the chosen three companion have to go back and choose other three party. You cannot choose the same person that with him when the threats it's over. Be wise, that this world has a lot threat to suffer and death. _That was the stone say about it. " He said.

Jade try to think it. Yuri was gonna talk about him. " I'm going there. " Everyone was surprise Yuri is worried about him.

" I'm going with you, Yuri. " Kanonno said. " I'm so worried about him. I try tried to hide from crying or worry but I can't and that's why I am going with you. "

Yuri nod. " We need one more person to come with. " Asbel approach him and Kanonno. Yuri saw him and said. " You're coming too? "

" That's right. He is our friend and our member as well. I can't let him die at my hands. I'm going with you and protect him. That's is my mission to protect him. " Asbel said.

Yuri and Kanonno smiled and going it. Suddenly, someone stopped them. " Hold on, you three. " They stop and look behind them to see who said it. Jade approach them. " You're better be ready first for a supplied and a tent to rest outside of the town. You already know there's a monster around the Weyard. So, that's why you need to prepare for it. Let's head back first then you three should go for it. No matter what saving him is your first priority. " He said.

Yuri, Kanonno, Asbel and all of them nod and head back to the Van Eltia.

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

**Yuri's pov**

I was the one who arrive here first and I started thinking about it. _Weyard has a lot threats, huh? I was wondering about it. Finally, we gonna find and meet Jack. I was hoping he's okay. No matter what._ I worried. _From what Rita say to us, she found out where Jack is. He's at the hometown called Vale. _I saw Kanonno and Asbel has a pack of supplied and a tent.

" We're ready. " She said.

I nod and we three walk right in front him it. Beneath our feet was glowing and form a light right in our body and started disappearing inside a barrier and Weyard of Northern call Angara. _No matter what it takes. This is journey had just begun and it's time to find Jack once and for all._

* * *

This chapter is short or rather something large or I don't know.


	3. Chapter 2

From the previous chapter. I made a short one. Sorry about that, but it doesn't matter. On to the next one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sol Sanctum Incident.

* * *

**3 years later...**

**Vale**

**3rd person pov**

Many days, many months and 2 years. Issac, Garet and Jack had completely brainwashes about Silvery blue hair and Blonde long hair battle and they lost. Jack had been training every days to learn about artes as he remember from memories. He wear the same uniform from 3 years and now he wear a brown gloves both his hands, another weapon from the same gauntlets but it's small different shape and same color( from the prologue, the same word from Jude Tales of Xillia.). And wear both metal boots with blade stop at below my knee.

Jenna is on her way to find Garet. _It's almost time for Kraden lesson._ She hurried. She stop and look at Issac and Dora. He use his psynergy to repair the roof. Then she look at Jack training his skill and smiled. _He train so hard to learn his attack even though he's from the other world. _Jack saw her and she blush and ran to Garet house. Garet also train his psynergy and use ' _Move _' to push a log pillar. " Train so hard, I see." She said. Garet saw her went this way.

" Yeah, after what happened that 3 years had been knocked out and somehow we try to train ourselves to make stronger. " Garet said.

" Well, let's go back to Isaac house. " Garet nodded and they head there.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

_I have been training really hard since me, Issac and Garet had been knocked out. Now I suddenly realized why I lack my power and attack. I learned quite a lot of artes I have. _I thought. I saw Jenna and Garet coming this. _Well, I guess it's time to go. _

" Hey, Jack. How's your training? " She questioned.

" Hmm, I guess I quite much a lot I have. " I answered. Garet sounds too much for his training as well.

" Looks to me, it's hard for me difficulty to train my psynergy. " I laughed.

" Issac, can you repair it? " Dora said. We looking at them and Issac are currently use psynergy to repair the roof. After the roof had been repaired, he went down the ladder.

" Hey, guys. Ready to meet Kraden to the Mt. Aleph? " We all nod. Dora approach them.

" Are you guys going to mountain climbing with Kraden? " She said.

" Oh no, Ma'am. We just only studied alchemy, that's all. " Jenna said. Dora happily all of them.

" I heard Kraden is a best teacher around. I hope you three will be okay. " She said. She turned to face at me. " Are you also going with them, Jack? "

" Of course, Ma'am. And don't worry, I will protect them if anything happen. " I promised. She nod. " Let's go, everyone. I already done with my training. Better not to getting so late. " They nodded and went to the Kraden house. Dora worried about Issac that his father died in the Mt. Aleph incident. _I hope if you can watch them, Kyle. _She thought.

* * *

**Issac's pov**

After we left and say goodbye to my mother, we almost on our way to Kraden house. " Well, everyone in this Vale seem to know about Sol Sanctum mysteries. " We stopped from where the voice coming from.

" The elders of Vale must not permit anyone to enter it, not even Kraden. " Slivery blue hair said.

" About Kraden... Can we use him? " Blonde long hair said.

" Yeah, we can use him for that. After all, he is a very knowledge alchemy. " He said.

" But he's more stubborn than we expected. " She said.

" And also cunning. Cunning beyond measure. " He sense the strange power somewhere in this area. Blonde long hair was confused about him looking at all his direction. He went to left sides and spot Issac and other. Blonde long hair went to his side also spot them.

" Were you eavesdropping on our conservation? " She said.

" Yeah, we all heard what you said. " I said.

" Oh ho! Well... I can't permit you to continue your spying. " She said. Garet angrily at them.

" Hey, you're the ones who were sneaking around! " Garet said. Silvery blue hair glared at them.

" Who are you to accuse us! " He said.

" So Kraden must be engagement was with all you. " Blonde long hair said.

" That's right, we'll on our way to meet him today. " Jenna said.

" And this appointment is important enough to drive us away? " Silvery blue hair said.

" Yeah, we gonna to make stronger than you two. " I said.

" Pathetic, you all think you're so tough to defeat us, then we'll make sure to... " He realized the power from Jack had sudden grown stronger than before one. " Go, " He said. Everyone was surprised that he let us go even Blonde long hair lady.

" You'll letting us go? " Jenna said. Blonde long hair disagree him.

" Why are you letting them go, Saturos? " She said.

" Look, Menardi. We have no match against that boy. " Saturos said. Menardi and others are confuse. Soon, she saw Jack and felt the power from him. " You felt that? " She nod. " Listen, you three better make stronger. Your friend over there had a lot power on him. " Issac and other turned to face at Jack.

" You'll better go before we changed our mind. " She said.

We all passed Saturos and Menardi and going to meet Kraden. Soon, we all heard Kraden muttered his voice.

" Just who were they? " He said. They already know too much about Sol Sanctum.. things that even the elders of Vale don't know. " We don't know what he was chattering himself. " They also said about elements. Let's see, there's fire, water, wind, and earth. They also 4 Elements Stars are the key? "

We approach him. " Hey, Kraden. We are all here now. " Garet said. Kraden noticed them and smiled.

" Oh, hello, Issac. And other as well. Even Jack too. What brings you all here? " He questioned.

" Is there something bothering you, Kraden? " Jenna said.

" I think so. Why you ask? " Kraden said.

" Maybe it's about those two that you'll been bothering around. Saturos and Menardi that's their name, right? " Jack said. I nodded. Those two seem to be afraid about Jack's power.

" Are they still out there? They're very persistent. " Kraden said

" So, what they want with you? " Jenna said. Kraden was thinking straight.

" Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum. " He turned his head at Issac, " Don't they seem strange about they knew with own eyes? "

I nodded. " Yeah, that really is strange. They can't get in without a permission. " Kraden nod.

" Then, they must be the thieves. " Jenna said.

" We better to go tell the high elders and other villagers! " Garet said. We ran back to Vale. Kraden shouted them to stop. We immediately stopped and turned our head at Kraden.

" What is it, Kraden? " Jack questioned. Kraden sighed.

" I still don't think how accurate the things said was true. "Jack agreed. " We can do nothing until we confirm what they told me. " He said.

Jack walk at him. " Then, what are you suggest it, Kraden? " He smiled;

" We'll confirm it ourselves. " Kraden said. We're all surprised what he said.

" You mean we should go into Sol Sanctum ourselves? " Garet questioned.

" Isn't that impossible? I mean going there without permission? " Jenna said.

" Why would it be? " Kraden said. " Just because climbing Mt. Aleph is forbidden, right? "

I nodded. " I agree with Issac. Don't worry, we just have to sneaked our way in so that we were confirm it. " Jack said.

" Yeah, we'll be fine if they don't see us, right? " Jack nodded. " Right. We won't be doing anything bad up there. "

" Then, this will just be our secret, ok? " We nod. Jenna smiled.

" It's decided! " Kraden said and turned his head at Jack. " Jack, we want you to become a leader, will you'll? " Jack hesitated to become a leader.

" It'll will be alright, Jack. We'll here to help you, of course. " Jenna said.

" All right. " Jack said. " Shall we go, then? " We all nods.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

We'll heading to the Sol Sanctum and suddenly one of a guardian stopped us. Waiting to him for walking the other sides when he's not looking it and we all ran to the Sol Sanctum. It's amazing to at the entrance to the Sol Sanctum and the parts of it.

" Here it is, the entrance to Sol Sanctum. " He turned and look at us. " Are all of you the first time here? "

" That's right. " Jack said. _I don't know why Kraden bring a metal bag. Oh well, I'm not gonna answer that. _He thought. " Save for the chit-chat later. Let's go inside. " Kraden nod.

Of course, we all enter the entrance and there was a monster all over it. " Monster, dead ahead! " Jenna warned. Only 4 different monster coming this way.

" Don't worry, let me handle this and save your psynergy for later. " Jack ran forward at the monster and they charged at me. He used my first artes. " Demon fist " Swing my fist up and become ground wave to move forward hitting Slime but not dead yet. And he used the same Demon fist second time and finally defeat Slime. Amaze use Rumble as group of orange skull-faced spirit energy and he dodged quickly at it sides. He hit Amaze with double-hit punch and used artes. " Triple kick " Left punch then right punch lastly left swing high kick and defeat Amaze with critical. Bat and Vermin is gonna attack. Jack immediately back-flipped to dodged the attack. He used his another artes to attack them. " Beast " He turned around and palm fist formed a lion head to blast away but they immediately been defeated. All monster had been defeated. " There we go. It's cleared around here. " Jack said.

Issac and other was surprise and awed about Jack attack. " That was awesome, Jack. What is that? " Jenna questioned. Her eyes have brightly twinkle. How to explain for her about that. There's no need to explain for that.

" That was an artes. Basically, it's another power than the attack. But, of course, it has a limitless to use that kind of artes like psynergy. " Jack answered. She understand and we also continue to the deeper Sol Sanctum.

The next room seemed kind of a stepping stones. We leaped rock to rock and reached the next room.

Then walking through the hallway and we engaged the battle with 3 Amazes. They using all Rumble at Jenna only. She been hit wounded. I ran immediately her sides and using healer artes. " Healer " Small circle area changed to green and heal Jenna wound.

" Thanks, Jack. " She appreciated. She and Garet cast ' Flare ' together. Amazes group had been killed. Jenna approach him. " I didn't know you can use healing artes. " Jack chuckled.

" I only can use it when I near he/she at a small area. " He said.

" We only have Jack here for to heal us. That would be great without using healing item. " Garet said.

" Remember, Garet. He has his limitless power from him. We better be careful if we run into some strong monster. " Issac said. We all nods.

We head the next room and it's a stepping stones again. This time, there were 3 directions. " Which directions we should take? " Garet questioned. Jack was thinking and looking at left side, then right side and last middle side.

" Let's take the middle one. " Jack said. At the end of the dead end, there was a chest. It contains a small jewel which had no idea for. " Alright, then let's take to the right side. " And to the right side, of course, there was minotaur head had a left eye jewel but also missing at it's right eye hole. Jenna had thought of something.

" Hey, Jack. Take out the small jewel and put it on it's right eye see if it's fit. " She said. Jack nodded and took out a small jewel and fit perfectly. Suddenly, the ground shook it and then the door sound was open coming from the left direction.

" Well, since it's only one more directions left. " Issac said. We'll head in the left directions and the door had opened but it was blocked by other three monster.

Jenna used 'Flare' and Garet used 'Flare' too and they defeats the monster. Easy as pie. We went to the next room. The area have many statue all around. Kraden saw his amazing room but then he realized something. Garet was confused.

" What wrongs, Kraden? " He questioned. Kraden turned his head at us.

" Well, those two said there was a hidden passage leading deeper into the sanctum. I've come here many times already, and somehow I've always thought it looked something strange. " Kraden said and look around. " I had always imagined Sol Sanctum would look different, somehow. "

" What do you mean by that? " Jack said. Kraden explained.

" Sol Sanctum was built in honor of the sun. There ought to be something here to reflect that. If there is a hidden passage, then maybe it leads to... well! Let's see if we can find it. "

" We're have to help Kraden for sure. " Issac said. So we try look on the left, there was a tiny stone which it can move within the stone. But inside, it's just a empty room so we're try to the right side went to upstairs. The next area is look like a maze. We all went to second left side and straight. There was chest contains a same small jewel. _That means minotaur head must be somewhere. _Issac thought. We went back and head straight forward where we going to the left side. Another one to the left side as we go and enter another area.

More statue again and unfortunately, we can't push from the other side cause it's blocked by straight forward. Kraden look around again. " More statues... Hm... It doesn't look like we can reach them from here. Perhaps psynergy is the key. Everyone, try use your psynergy but don't waste on all of it. " We nodded. Issac use 'Move' on far left side statue and reveal itself a minotaur head. Jack took out a small jewel and place it on its right eye. Another ground just shook and stop. Issac try to figuring out where is the real one the door open. Garet pointed out at far right side and used his psynergy 'Move' to the other side. We ran to the next area.

Yet another maze to get lost. We turned left and then left side again also turned a right corner. A chest which contains a herb. _This should be save up my energy. _Jack thought. We immediately and straight ahead and take a left turn. We make to the unknown area. The floor was pictured of the sun. Kraden look amaze around them.

" This is it! We found it! Clearly, this is the mark of the sun,,, the heart of Sol Sanctum. That means those two were telling the truth! " Kraden said.

" But if what they said was true, then that means they must been... " Jenna said.

" They were thieves! They came to rob the sanctum! " Garet finished the sentence. "

" Then, let's hurry back to the village and tell everybody! " She hurried. Kraden was nervously and Garet puzzled.

" Is something wrong, Kraden? " Garet questioned.

" We're so close... " Kraden said. Jenna confused.

" Close? Close about what? " She said.

" We've come all the way to the heart of Sol Sanctum. To turn our backs on it and leave. " Kraden said,

" There's something wrong with that? " Garet said.

" Sol Sanctum holds the origins of Alchemy. It's gonna be a waste to it. What do you think? Shall we go a little farther? " Kraden said. We all nodded.

" Yeah, so that it may give us something else for a clue. " Jack said.

" If you put it that way, we don't have much choice. " Jenna said. Garet nod.

" I'm with Kraden. I want to look inside as well. " He said. Kraden was happily that everyone want to see a bit further.

" Really? We'll just go a little bit further! It's decided. Let's move ahead! " Kraden said. We went to another room which turning blue in this room and the floor was different from previous is a moon. " Wh-What is this room? There's a moon in the center... A picture of Luna. This must symbolize night... These rooms must be connected somehow, don't you think, Jack? " Jack was confused about connected Sol and Luna.

" I think so. But it doesn't make sense about this room and the previous room. " He said. Kraden nod.

" You'll right. But a room for Luna and one for Sol? It can't be mere coincidence. " He looked around and spoke to them. " What does it all mean? Jack, Issac, would you two and others look farther up the passage? " Kraden said. Issac will be the one spoke him.

" Sure. " Issac said

" Let me know what you find. " He said and went to the wall investigate. Jack and others went into upstairs room and check on the statue and the floor resemblance to sun. But it seem to be a puzzle around them.

" Let's try moving those statue to place it. " Jenna going to push the statue but someone put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned her head who stopped her from pushing the statue was Jack's hand. " What is it, Jack? Is there something? "

Jack wasn't sure if they push a statue. " I don't think we should push these statue. It could be a trap. "

Garet face went pale. " T-Trap? How could be there's a trap in Sol Sanctum? " He said.

Jack shook his head. " I don't know. Maybe someone must be set up a trap from the past. " Jack said.

" Then, we better find a way to disarm the trap. It could be anywhere in this room. " Issac said. Jack saw another room which is same previous room but the floor is a moon. He went ahead followed behind was Issac and others. After that, they looked around it. " Is this the same room like the previous room that we entered? " Jack nod.

" That's right. Looks to me, we can try push these statue whether or not if it's trigger the trap. " We arrange to push the 2 statue into it's place and the light on the floor become a hole to fit inside. Across the side, Issac immediately used his psynergy 'Move' to pulled the statue who is holding it into the hole. We heard the click sound from somewhere else. " It seem the trap had been disarmed. So, let's go to the previous room and push those statue. " We went back to the previous room and put one of statue into it's place. One of statue light on the floor become moon into sun.

* * *

**Kraden's pov**

I still checking the wall suddenly the room blue changed back. " Wha-what's... What's happening? " One of the floor is changing a moon into a sun. " Jack and the other must have found something. " I immediately went upstairs.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Kraden voice out of nowhere. " You found it, Jack! " And approach us.

" Kraden " Jenna said.

" Excellent work, Jack! " He look on his left and saw the statue went down the hole. " Where did that hole come from? " Kraden said.

" Jack found the way to disarming the trap. We push 2 statue to it's place and the light was change floor into hole. Issac use 'Move' to pull a statue that carry it and put under the hole. Suddenly, we heard a click came from somewhere. Jack think it disarm the trap. " Garet said. Kraden is impress for them.

" Good work, everyone! So the statue puzzle was the trap and that other statue was here to disarm the trap. And now that you've disarmed it, we've should be all right. I'll observe from the Luna room, where it's safe. You handle the rest! " He said. With that, he left and went back.

" Alright, let's proceed to push rest of the statue. " Finally, with all the statue went to it's place the floor had become a sun. After we complete it, we went downstairs to meet Kraden and the floor had been changed.

" Look, Jack! The picture of Luna changed to Sol. But other than that, nothing looks different. That's strange. They went through the trouble of putting a trap here. And this is all that happens? " Kraden went mad. Jack shook his head.

" No, I don't think so. It could been changed so must be from the next room. " Jack said.

" You're right, let's find out first. " We went to the next room. The room suddenly changed into blue and the floor had turned to Luna and there was a light beamed straight ahead the wall. " Look! The symbol on the floor. It changed from Sol to Luna. There must be something in this room. " Kraden said.

" Hmm? " Jack went to the wall and inspect it. It change to it's portal formed on the wall. " Looks like we found it. " Jack said.

" Excellent done, Jack. " We went to the portal. " Hold on there, Jack. " Everyone turned their head. Kraden brought a some kind of a device that wasn't existed from this world. " Here, take this. This is a device for to find your pieces of your memory. When the device started to make noise, it found your memory. The louder device it found, you put where the direction is or the object or the puzzle as well."

Jack was confused. " Object? "

" Sometimes the object stopped you or you have to figured it out how to get your memory pieces. Do you understand, Jack? " Kraden said.

" Yes, Kraden. And thank you. " Jack bowed.

" No problem at all. I just want to you to get your memory back. Now, shall we proceed to the portal? " Everyone nodded and went to the portal.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**At the middle of nowhere near the village**

**Yuri's pov**

We arrive at the village entrance and i went to talk one of village people and came back. " Ok, we at the village called Vault and I told them where the village called Vale. He told me to head north first then saw a first bridge where Vale is. "

" Then, we should get going now. " Kanonno said and went ahead. Asbel approach me and spoke.

" She seem more worried about Jack. " Asbel said. I was also worried too.

" Well, of course. She really had a crush on him than a friend. " I said. Asbel also too worried.

" I see. We've better get going or she will getting angry at us. " Asbel went ahead leaving Yuri behind.

_Yeah. I hope nothing wrong at him. _I run ahead and reunited with Kanonno and Asbel and headed to Vale.

* * *

**Middle of nowhere inside Sol Sanctum portal**

**Jack's pov**

Somehow the portal which brought us to a large, cavernous room with pillars elevated through some water. We looked around. " Wha-where are we? " Kraden became last and appeared then he looked around. " Is that... the ocean? " Something doesn't seem like an ocean to me. " No, it couldn't be. The ocean has waves. " He said.

" The ocean... What's that? " Garet said. So, they never knew about the ocean, I see.

" The ocean is a thing of endless water at end of the world. You would not understand. Someday, I'll show it to you myself. " Kraden looking around and saw 4 elemental stars from 4 directions. The Elemental Stars... they really exist... The Elemental Stars exist! " He was so excited it exist.

" It really was existed. " I said.

" Kraden, you taught us about those elements are the foundation of all matter. " Jenna said. Kraden nodded.

" Stones, woods, even us... All things are made from those four elements. Did I get it right, Issac? " Garet said. Issac nod.

" Exactly, Garet. " Kraden impressed him. " As I have told you, the elements are the source of all matter. Earth, water, fire, and wind. These are the four elements. Legend holds that the four Elemental Stars contain the purified essence of each element. And now, those legendary stones are before us. " Kraden explained. He looks one of pillars, to a statue that glows with a dull yellow luster. " The Venus Star,,, the elemental stone of earth! " Then he looks off to a blue one, with a harmonious aqua color. " Mercury Star, possessing the power of water's many forms. " Thirdly, he look another of statue, gleaming a furious red. " There is the Mars Star, glowing red with a fire contained within. " And finally, the last statue, a glorious purple shimmer. " And Jupiter Star, bound with the wind's fury. " Kraden looks like he excited himself.

" Kraden, Why are getting so excited? " Jenna is getting uncomfortable by someone excited themselves.

Kraden angrily at them. " How can you be so calm In the face like this!? You're looking at the very source of all alchemy! Haven't I told you this before? " He questioned.

" Yeah, we heard this time except Garet who doesn't listen to it. " I said. Garet woke up cause he doesn't like listen it.

" What? I must have fallen asleep, then, because I don't have a clue what he's talking about! " He said.

" The Wisdom Stone... the Stone of Sages. This stone dominates everything. It can transmute crude matter into gold, even thwart death itself. You understand now, don't you? " Kraden said.

" Yep, this time Garet listen every lesson you told. " I said. Kraden laughed himself.

" The study of Alchemy began with the search for this very stone. " Kraden explain it.

" I don't really get how it works, but they have enormous power, right? " Jenna said. Kraden shook his head.

" Beyond enormous. With a single gem, one could conquer the world. Now, perhaps, you begin to understand. " He said. Garet felt scare himself.

" Don't scare us like that, Kraden. I totally thought you were serious. Heh... Conquering the world. How foolish is it. " Garet said. Kraden very angrily at him.

" Who can say what the truth is? That's why I've been searching for the Elemental Stars. I seek the truth about these stones. " Kraden begun to move and across the gap. " Now they lie before me... " And he gonna slip but he stood still and fall back to it. " Whoa... " We all relieved that Kraden was gonna slip and fall into it. Jenna anger at Kraden.

" Be careful, Kraden. It looks slippery. " She said. Kraden was disappointment.

" But I must examine the Elemental Stars. " He said. Jenna had an idea.

" Make the boys do it! " She said. Kraden was relief it.

" Oh, I couldn't ask. Would you mind? " We nodded. " Thank you! " He gave us a Mythril Bag to get the Elemental Stars. " Bring it back here and be careful. " They nodded. Issac and Garet went ahead and hops the pillar to get Venus Star which from Southeast. I went behind them.

" Don't worry, Kraden. We'll be careful to it. " I arrived with Issac and Garet. They already grab the Venus Stars. I suddenly felt a power coming from Venus Stars.

" Good, good! Now, go fetch the others! " We all nodded and went to grab Mercury Stars. I still felt a same power from Mercury Stars. And we went to the Jupiter Stars and grab it. The same power as well coming from Jupiter Stars. Suddenly, we didn't hear Kraden cheering at us. We look back to see if anything up, and there they find Saturos and Menardi standing and waiting for them to hurry up.

_Damn it, what are they doing here. I swear of it. _I thought. Saturos saw them looking at himself and Menardi. They surrounding Jenna and Kraden as a hostage.

" It looks like they've spotted us. " Saturos laughed. Menardi shook her head.

" I thought we'd be safe until they'd gotten all the Elemental Stars. " She pity. Kraden knew that we just a toyed.

" You! You mean to steal the Elemental Stars! " Kraden said. Saturos doesn't like to hear it.

" Master Kraden, are calling us thieves again? How very disrespect. " He said. Menardi turned her head at Jenna and Kraden.

" As I recall, aren't you the one who stole our information? " Menardi questioned. Jenna looked at Kraden and confuse their question.

" What will you do with us once you've got the Elemental Stars? " Jenna questioned too.

" I'm sure they'll do us in once they no longer need us! " Kraden said.

" Relax. You will not be hurt. " Mysterious voice said. There was a person coming out from the portal. A man wearing an odd mask and a brown hair. " That was our agreement, was it not? "

Saturos looked at us. " That all depends on how well they cooperate. " Menardi agreed with him.

" They'll be safe, as long as they hand over the Elemental Stars. Isn't that enough? " She said.

" You heard us. If you wish to save his your friends, then give us the Elemental Stars! " He try to trade-off.

" Do you accept our terms? " Menardi questioned. I stepped forward and answered to them.

" The answers is no. You try to let's handle this and waiting to take Jenna and Kraden as a hostage. " I was in rage at them. Kraden is really impressed.

" Very good, Jack! You must not give them the Elemental Stars. " He said.

" Why would you deny us, Jack? Or whatever your name is. Don't you want your friends to be safe? " Saturos said.

" What guarantee do we have once we've given you the Elemental Stars? " Kraden questioned. Menardi have an idea to it.

" Guarantee... Ah. I have one. You will have to remove your mask. " The mysterious mask was nervous it to find out. Saturos knew what Menardi thinking.

" Ah, of course. A fine idea... He will be our guarantee. Under the circumstances, we have little choice. Felix! Remove your mask! " Saturos said. Did he just said Felix. Impossible!

Issac, Garet and I including Jenna was surprised that what Saturos said his name. " What? What did he say? He called that guy Felix... That's what he said, isn't it? " Issac nodded.

" Yeah, I heard it. " I said.

" You heard it too? Felix? It can't be... That day... The boulder... We saw him die, didn't it? " We nodded.

" But it can't be Felix died from the boulder. How did he survive that? And what about Kyle and Jenna parents? " I said. _If Felix is alive, then we have no idea whether Kyle and Jenna parents is alive. _I thought.

" I don't know. " Garet simple answering that. He doesn't even know that as well. We heard Menardi was going to say.

" What's wrong, Felix? Don't you want them to feel safe? " She said. Kraden want to know Jenna brother is Felix. He thought Felix was dead by the boulder.

" Felix... Wasn't that the name of your brother, Jenna? " Kraden said. Jenna knew Felix is dead but now he's survived and she want to know too.

" But that accident... My brother, he... " Jenna said.

" I'll do it. I'll... take off my mask. " Making his own decision to show his little sister. So, he unmask himself. His face show them and he really is Felix himself. Jenna saw herself and looking at Felix and having a grief about Felix dead.

" I-It's not possible... " Jenna was about to cry that Felix is alive or whatever. Felix looked into his own sister.

" I know I caused you much grief, Jenna. It was a miracle that I survived that day... " Felix said making a sorrow on her sister.

" We are the ones who saved him. " Saturos said.

" We saw him floating unconscious in the river as we passed. " Menardi said.

_So those two are the one who save Felix. But what about... _I thought. I immediately ask them. " What about Issac father and Jenna parents as well? "

" Sorry, we don't know. " Saturos lied.

Issac and Jenna was depressed except me. Felix immediately asking to it. " I've been with them ever since. I've experienced a lot. "

Jenna is getting more sorrow on herself. " But why? Why did you leave me all alone? " Jenna cried.

" Jenna. " He doesn't want to let Jenna crying like this.

" My own brother. I thought you were dead. Having lost our parents as well. " Jenna said. Saturos was getting bored about this.

" Save this teary reunion for later. " He said. Menardi was also getting bored as well.

" That's right. The Elemental Stars come first. " She said.

" Is this acceptable? Felix would never allow us to harm you three or his sister. " Saturos teasing us.

" Felix will be our guarantee. Now, give us the Elemental Stars! " Menardi said.

" We don't have any choice. Should we give them the Elemental Stars? " Garet questioned me.

_Damn it, I guess giving them is the only choice we have. _I thought. " Do it, Garet. " He nodded. I gave him to it for exchange it and he immediately went to it. Suddenly, a blue hair man teleports in and blocks Garet's progress. _What the? Where did he come from? _

Garet was surprised that blue hair man came out of nowhere. " Will you permit me to relieve you of those Elemental Stars? "

" Oh, Alex. You're late! Alex is another of our companions. Hand the stones over to him. " Saturos said.

_Damn it again, another companions and his name Alex. How many of them? I swear if there's another one of their companions. _I thought.

" Oh, great. After we did all that work. " Garet suddenly getting more furious and having a bad thing. He handed Alex for the Stars.

" I'm afraid I must apologize in advance. For you will be bringing us the remaining Elemental Star, as well. " Alex said. Garet protested it.

" Wait a second! You want us to grab the other one for you, too? " He said.

" Oh, did you not understand me? " Alex repeated.

" You said you'd set Jenna free once we gave you the Elemental Stars. You promised. " Garet angrily.

" No, my friend. We want you to bring us ALL the Elemental Stars. " Saturos said.

_Why that bastard... I gonna kill him. _ I thought.

" Stop grumbling and bring us the last star! " Menardi yelled. Garet nodded.

" Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be waiting for the rest. " Alex said. Garet reunited us.

" What should we do? " He asked me.

" We don't have a choice. Right now, let's focused to grab the last stars. " I replied.

" Jack's right. We better go. We can't keep waiting for them. " Issac said. We went back to the main platform and passed them. Hopping pillars to pillars getting around it. With the last stars had grabbed, but a large explosion set off by the last statue starts to cause a cave-in.

" What happened? " Menardi said.

" No! Not again! " Saturos said.

" The water's is gone! " Jenna said.

_What's going on? We grab the Mars Stars and something went explosion. _I thought.

" Without the energy of the Elemental Stars, the chamber is collapsing! " Alex said.

" Is this the "terrible retribution" the villagers spoke of? No, this must be more of Alchemy's power. " Karden said. Suddenly, the shaking of the caverns stop.

" Whew! It's over... But what was it? " Menardi relieved. Jenna saw something floating in midair.

" What is that?! " Jenna pointed it. Saturos followed it where she pointed.

" No! " Saturos shouted. A large stone with an eyeball floats off near the central platform.

_What the hell? What is that thing? _I thought.

" That rock... It's floating... Do you know what it is, Issac? " Garet asked.

" Don't know. Whatever that is. " Issac replied.

" Me neither. What about you, Jack? " Garet asked.

" Same here. " I replied. Kraden seem to know what that thing is.

" Could that be... the Wise One? " He said.

" Such power... Incredible! " Alex was impressed at him.

The Wise One looking at us then Jenna and others. Then, something came toward the Wise One and it reflected. " It must be the guardian of the Elemental Stars! " Saturos said.

" This doesn't look good... Maybe we should just escape while we can. " Felix said.

Menardi protested. " But we need the Mars Star. We can't leave it behind. "

" I agree with Felix. We're not match for the guardian. " Alex said.

" The Mars Star will have to wait for another day. " Saturos said.

" What about Issac, Garet and Jack? You can't just leave them there. " Jenna said.

Saturos shook his head. " Forget about them. They won't make it out alive. "

" But, Saturos, there's still a chance they might survive. " Menardi said.

" We take this "Jenna" with us. If they survive, they will want her back. And if they want her back, they will bring us the Star. " Everyone turned towards Alex. " Regardless, Kraden must come with us. He is connected to all of this. "

Felix is angry at Alex. " Alex. Are you breaking our promise? " He said.

" Conditions have changed since we made that promise. " Alex said. Felix is getting frustration changing the conditions toward Jenna.

" Jenna's not any part of this. I won't let you hurt her. " Felix said.

Kraden try to save Jenna without getting attention to her. " Do what you will with me. Just let Jenna go! "

Saturos knew Kraden was trying to let Jenna go. " Your bravery speaks well of you, old man, but you cannot help Jenna now. "

Menardi knew too, as well. " If we leave Jenna, she will surely die. Is that what you want, Felix? "

Felix couldn't find the way to let Jenna go, He felt regret at all. " Perhaps we ought to continue this elsewhere, Felix. " Alex said.

" Felix. " Jenna said. Her word of her brother felt more regret that Felix had no choice but to agree them. Saturos and Menardi confused to it.

" Please... can we go now? " Alex said. Felix nodded.

Menardi told her to move faster. " Let's make haste! " She push harder forward at Felix.

Felix was even more angrily that someone will harm her. " Hey, don't push my sister! "

Menardi stepped forward. " Who do you think you're talking to? You owe us your life! "

" Menardi " Saturos shouted. " You're making them even worse. " Menardi apologized it. " Master Kraden, you will be joining us, of course! " With that, Saturos, Menardi and Kraden jump into the portal.

Jenna looking at them one last time. " Issac, Garet, Jack! Don't die! " She felt gulity having not able to help them but have to follow Saturos, Menardi and Alex as her hostage. She even felt sorry about Jack too. Now, Jenna and Felix went to the portal. Alex is looking them. He need the Mars Star,

" The Mars Star... It's a pity that we have to leave it, but perhaps we'll be seeing it soon. " Alex went to the portal and disappear.

We hide behind the statue to see if there's no one around. Came out the statue, they managed to survive but not outside, it's inside. " Well, this turned out badly, wouldn't you say? " I nodded.

" But, Jenna and Kraden are gone! You don't think they'll hurt Jenna and Kraden, do you? " Issac worried.

" I don't know. But, Felix is with them. So, there's nothing worry about. " I said. Issac and Garet nodded. Garet scours the area, which is falling apart and on the brink of bursting into flames.

" This really is terrible. " Garet looked around one more time. " We've got a long way to go if we've gonna make it out of here. We've in big trouble. "

" Yeah, we've better get out of here before collapsing all of us. " I said. Garet went ahead. The Elemental Star guardian flies over here. Me and Issac couldn't move cause Elemental Star guardian looking at us except Garet. He confused why we just standing there.

" Hey, Jack, Issac, I'm over here. Come on, we've gotta go. " No response. " Is there something wrong? " Garet questioned. We pointed at it. Garet turned his head at where they pointed and he was been surprised by Elemental Star guardian. The shaking suddenly stop.

" Why are you standing there? " We all confused what it say. " This place has become dangerous. " The shaking starting again. Garet was angry.

" You're the dangerous one. " Garet said. One of the crack gonna broke. The Elemental Star guardian quickly using a psynergy. Then, it stopped shaking.

" The volcano will soon erupt. I cannot hold it long. " We knew we've gonna died soon if we're have to escape quickly. " You must leave this place. " A few specks of light form on the Mars statue shoot away. " The Elemental Djinn, They have returned. Please take out the Elemental Star. " Issac nod and took out Mars Star and show it to Elemental Star guardian. Then, it using psynergy to whatever it was something like that. " Return it to its bag. " He put it back in the Mythril Bag. " The Elemental Stars are... moving away from there. "

The Jupiter statue of the specks light disappear. " Without the power of the Elemental Stars to contain it, the magma flows freely once again, and this chamber is collapsing. " The Mercury statue of the specks light had begun to disappear. " There will be no chamber for the Elemental Stars to return to. " Lastly, Venus statue also disappear of the specks light. " The world will be exposed to the threat of Alchemy. "

" Alchemy? A threat? So, that means this world had many threat around it. " I said. _Looks like the threat had finally begun to make this world suffer. _

" Yes, it can be a dangerous power if it is misused. If the Elemental Stars ignite the flames of the four lighthouses, that power will be released. As long as the four lighthouses remain unlit... " The shaking had begun again to collapsing. We fear we've gonna died. The guardian uses its psynergy back and forth to keep it at bay for it moment. " The volcano... It's erupting... Flee, now! "

" But how... " Garet said. The guardian had a little psynergy.

" Ah. I see. I will help you... " The guardian teleports the boys back to the room where the beam of light had been.

The threats had finally begun. The world is gonna suffer. Jack, Issac and Garet will gonna save the world before they were lit the all lighthouses. Yuri, Kanonno and Asbel are still gonna find Jack in Vale. They will journey all around them to find all lighthouses and stop them for sure.

* * *

**Sorry about that. This chapter has very, very long. And I still doesn't know to put emotion of the word and said.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the World and Golden Sun. I own OC character.**

* * *

Whether or not it's gonna long or short chapter. As much I don't really know to put their emotion or something. I hate learning. Well, no matter, I can look at the dictionary myself instead someone learn for me.

* * *

Chapter 3: The great journey of Weyard

* * *

**Yuri's pov**

We felt a ground shaking violently from somewhere in this area. We thought it was earthquake but it's not. Kanonno felt scare that an earthquake gonna spit beneath us. " What is going on? Why is there an earthquake around it? " Kanonno feared.

" I don't know. There's something wrong in this world. " I said. Kanonno is getting impatient and ran as she can. I stopped her from running towards Vale. " Kanonno, wait. It's getting dark already. We should camp here first and rest. "

" But, Yuri. " Kanonno worried.

I shook my head. Knowing Kanonno, she is more and even more worry about Jack. How I wish to make her calm down and relaxed. " No buts. We better sleep well first then towards to Vale and see if Jack is there. " Kanonno had calm down and sitting the dirt. Asbel has returned with a lots of stick to put some fire it.

" Yuri, can you cook a dinner for us? " I nodded. I grabbed some of an ingredient and cutting, cooking and stewing it. We all began to eat and chattering. " Do you think the stone said is true? About the threat and danger. " Asbel asked.

" I don't know. But I get this feeling that this world has a lot of threat to save Weyard. We only had to returned when there's only one threat. " Kanonno knew that only one threat would going back with other Ad Libitum.

_I hope that I can meet Jack first if there's is no threat around us. Please. Don't make a threat around us until we meet Jack. _Kanonno prayed.

* * *

**Inside Sol Sanctum**

**Jack's pov**

The guardian teleports us from other side of the portal inside Sol Sanctum but we need to run first. Garet went to asked me and Issac. " Did the floating eye thing save us? "

" Yeah. But no time to speaking like that. We're better run and fast as we can. " I said.

" Hold on. I can use my psynergy to escape the dungeon to the entrance. Take my hand, Garet, Jack. " Issac replied. They grab Issac hand and said 'Retreat'.

* * *

**Outside Sol Sanctum, Vale**

**Jack's pov**

In a second ago, we've at the entrance and ran outside. I saw all the villagers gathered near the shrine before the entrance to Mt. Aleph.

_They also felt the tremor from the Sol Sanctum. _I reunited Issac and Garet. " All the villagers are over there gathered near the shrine. They felt the tremor too. What are we going to do? " I asked.

" We had no choice but to tell them what happened to the Sol Sanctum, Jenna, Kraden and everything. Let's go. " Issac replied. Me and Garet nodded.

As we walk into them, the villagers saw us. Dora and Garet family went to their side and worried about why they at the Sol Sanctum. " Issac, Jack and Garet. You're all safe. " Dora noticed that Jenna and Kraden weren't there. " Where Jenna and Kraden? Wasn't those two with you? "

" Actually... " I spoke. The elder stopped and asked them to the shrine first then they all gathered. Me, Issac and Garet explain all everything Elemental Stars, the threat, Jenna and Kraden hostage and of course the floating eye that Garet said. The end of the story they explaining everything.

" We had no idea... The true sanctum. " Older man said.

" Are you sure Jenna and Kraden is a prisoners? " Dora questioned.

" No doubts, Ma'am. We've try to rescue them but we can't. We're no match against them. Felix is with them so don't worry. I'm sure he can stay with Jenna and Kraden to safe. " I replied.

The great healer had been quiet lately. Old man noticed him that he try not to something else. " What is it, Great Healer? You have been very quiet. "

Great Healer just got surprised. " That hovering stone, the one that appeared before Issac... "

" What about it? " Old man confused.

" I have seen it before in my dreams. In my mind's eye, it appeared again just now and spoke to me. " Great Healer said.

" You saw it just now? " Garet questioned.

" It must be the Wise One, guardian of the Elemental Stars. It told me what happened to you in Sol Sanctum. " Great Healer answered. _The Wise One? The floating eye is The Wise One? So he's the one who teleport us back at the Sol Sanctum. _I thought.

" So what does the Wise One say about the eruption? " Old man worried waiting to hear the answer.

" Will the volcano destroy Vale? " Dora worried too. The power is communicated for the Great Healer.

" It is impossible to stop the eruption now. " Everyone panicked. Vale is gonna be destroy by volcano erupted. " But Vale will be safe. The Wise One will prevent the lava from reaching it. " Great Healer sighed. His psynergy had something else inside of him.

" What's the matter, Great Healer? " Old man questioned.

" Something even more dreadful than Vale's destruction looms ahead. " Great Healer said.

" What could be worse than the destruction of Vale? " Garet said.

" A terrible power. The Elemental Star gems house incredible power. " Great Healer frightened.

" And Vale has been guarding those gems? " Issac said.

" The elemental lighthouse will loose that power upon the world. Once the power of the gems has been released, the whole world will... " Great Healer paused.

" The Wise One wants us to get the gems back, doesn't he? " Dora said. Great Healer shake his head. Everyone was confused.

" The world is ours, to save or to destroy. Our inaction may bring about its destruction. " Everyone panicked hearing those word say save or destroy. " We cannot hope for salvation. We must save ourselves. " He said.

" Then what can we do? " Dora said. Great Healer walk at us and decided who will go and prevent the destruction.

" Acquiring the Elemental Stars is their fate alone. " Great Healer gestured us. Dora knew that me, Issac and Garet gonna exiled Vale for saving the world.

" Are you suggesting we place the fate of the world... in the hands of Issac and Garet? " Dora questioned and worried.

" Garet is only a child. You can't expect him to bear such a burden. " Old man protested.

" The Wise One has spoken. Each of you shares responsibility for this. Now, each of you must make your own decision! " Great Healer said.

" I don't know what to do. Jack, Issac, you two decided first. " Garet said.

" I can't let the world been destruct by them. So I'm going to stop them. We have to even to cost my life and people of Weyard. " I decided.

" Jack's right. We cannot let them use the Elemental Stars to lit the lighthouse. The world need us, Garet " Issac decided too.

" Oh great. Jack and Issac decided. You can't mean it. " Garet protested. Old man angry at him.

" You chose to leave your decision to Jack and Issac. There shall be no further discussion. " He said. Garet try to decided as well to not get angry by Old man. Great Healer is looking at the ceiling and talking someone else.

" O, Wise One, these three have accepted your quest. Give us your next command! " Around the room suddenly the light had bright a little, the Wise One appears in the Sanctum connected to speak Great Healer.

" You three are quite brave to take on this quest. I shall be watching you. Choose your destiny wisely, young ones. " With that, the Wise One disappears in the shrine. Dora was surprised that is the Wise One.

" What did the Wise One say? " Old man questioned.

" Felix must unlock the power. " Great Healer said. _What? What that supposed to mean? _I thought. What did he mean Felix must unlock. " Find the lighthouses... You'll have the guidance of the Elemental Star... "

" Um... Then what? " Garet questioned.

" Seek the elementals... The Djinn... They will prove useful. " Great Healer said. _Djinn? Whats that? One thing for sure we've gonna find out first._ I thought.

" Anything else? " I said. Great Healer shook his head.

" That is all. " He said. _Great, that means we've done. Problem solved. _I thought. Old man surprised the Great Healer just said.

" That's it!? Isn't there anything else you can tell them? " Old man questioned.

" That is all, Mayor. I leave it up to you, Jack, Issac and Garet. " Great Healer heading to exit and leaves them behind. Two priests following him as well leaving them too. Old man went to Jack and others.

" Well, what good are those guys!? Sending children off with no help or direction. " Old man said. _He is so annoying! _I thought.

" I agree, but... They didn't give us any other choice. The world depending on them. Jack, would you take care of them for me? " Dora questioned me.

I nodded back. " Don't worry, Dora. I make sure to take care of them once the world is safe from destruct " I replied.

Dora was worried that her son was leaving to the journey. " Thank you, Jack. "

" We've start at tomorrow. We're better get some sleep for tomorrow. " I said. Issac and Garet nodded and we're all went home getting preparation, some food, weapon, armor and tent well some of it doesn't have.

* * *

**The next day**

**Vale – Entrance**

**Jack's pov**

All the villagers had gathered at the entrance to said goodbye for me, Issac and Garet. Even thought I not from this village or this world. Dora is so kind to take care for me acting like her own second son. It make me happy.

" We are counting on you, Issac and Jack. Oh, and you, too, Garet. " Great Healer said. Then, Kay walk at us.

" Don't drink the water if it smells funny. And... take this with you, too. " Kay kindly give it to me. So, I take a herb. It were be useful went I was injured. Kay is blushing red at her cheek. I smiled at her and said thank you. _Looks to me, she was also worried at me instead of Garet. _I thought at my head. Garet is getting pissed off by Kay lectures.

" I know not to drink stagnant water, Sis! " Garet exclaimed.

" Don't listen to him, Issac! He's a pig! He'll eat anything that's not tied down! " Aaron said. One of the Priest looked around that Dora wasn't here to see them goodbye.

" Hmm... Dora is very late... " Priest said. Aaron realized he need to give to Isaac first.

" Oh! That's right! Aunty Dora asked me to give this to you, Issac. " Aaron give Issac a Catch Beads. Issac really appreciated his mother for a journey. But he realized too why his mother haven't come to say goodbye. He knows that this journey is take a while to returned his home.

" Take care my mother for me. " Issac said. Everyone nodded.

" I guess we're all set to go, huh, Issac? " Garet questioned.

" Think again, Garet! It must be very difficult for Dora... " Kay said.

" As Garet's mother, I know how Dora must be feeling. But I still have Garet's father, whild Dora has only Issac. She doesn't want you to go, Issac, but she knows you have to, and it hurts to see you leave. " Garet's mother said. Kay walking towards me face met each other.

" Jack, you're be careful, too, okay? Even though you'll lost your memory. But I don't want you die out there saving the world or making a hero your own alone. Don't do anything stupid, okay? Promise me. " Kay said.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have friends now. But I will get my memory back and I promised I won't do anything stupid my own. " I said. I hugging her. She is blushing and hugging back. Aaron was happy cause Kay worried me. And Garet, I don't know if he is happy.

" They can't keep standing around here like this, or they'll never leave. So, one final farewell, everyone! " Mayor said.

" Farewell! " All villagers shouted.

We've all leaving to Vale and the journey had begin. Just a mile away, we've look back at Vale again for one last look. Issac who was the one spoken. " I can't believe we've finally going to save the world. "

Garet too believe they gonna save the world. " Yeah, we've can finally explore the world, the town, make more friend too, even the sea as well. " Issac nodded.

Vale is just a beginning for us to journey. I wonder if I get my memory at the journey. If there is, well I might be journey first and Kraden gave it to me some device that not from this world. It can find my memory from different direction or object who make it like a puzzle or to find a way to get it.

" Jack! " Came out of nowhere. Did someone call my name? I turned around and saw a pink haired girl with a pigtail on her right side wearing a maple leaf hairpin, green eye and a man who looks to me he's a bit twenty years old, purple haired man grabbed his sword from left handed. And the last one is a red-haired boy and his sword at his hips wearing a full white uniform except from the inside part and outside part. I seen them before but what. Pink-haired girl ran at me and embraced the hug. _Did I know this girl?_ I thought. " Jack. I can't believe you're alive. " I was confused that what she meant by alive and somehow she knows me. She look at me like some kind control mind freak. " Jack. Don't you recognize me? " I shook my heads. Pink-haired girl, purple or indigo-haired and red-haired widened eye surprised that I don't know her. She step back and her tears gonna start out. " It can't be. It just can't be. There's no way he remember me. Why? Why he doesn't remember me? " She sobbed. Issac and Garet doesn't know what happened. Purple-haired man walk towards me.

" Jack, are you sure you'll don't remember me or her? " I shook my head again. " Impossible! We've been finding you three weeks ago. " Purple-haired man said.

" Umm... Excuse me, are three of them are Jack's friend? " Garet questioned.

" That's right. We try to find him for three weeks. You'll see... " Red-haired boy explained Jack recruit, other world, Ad Libitum, his history, and everything before Jack new member and Jack lost memories. " And there you go. That's how Jack it is. What about you two? How did you know Jack? "

Issac explained too, they save him, lost his memories, bolder incident, three years ago and threat and danger in this world. " Wait, did you say three years ago? " Issac nodded. " Jack, how old are you before three years now? " Purple-haired questioned

" I was fourteen years old. Three years ago, and now, I'm seventeen years old. " Pink-haired girl, purple-haired men and red-haired boy eye widened that my age change three years ago.

" I can't believe this. We're been try to find you three weeks from the outside of this world. And you been inside for three years already change your age. Amazing! " Purple-haired said.

" Okay, but first, your name, then second, our name, and lastly, well whatever you do to something you want to talk. " Garet said.

" My name is Yuri Lowell. " He pointed himself then at her. " Her name is Kanonno Grassvalley. " And finally, he point at red-haired. " And lastly, Asbel Lhant. " He introduced them.

" All right, it's our turn now. My name is Issac, and this is my childhood friend, Garet. " Issac introduced them too.

" Introducing over. Now, since Jack lost his memories and Weyard is in trouble. Ad Libitum will chosen this quest and help you to save the world and also we've helping too to find Jack memory as well. No hard feeling? " Yuri said.

" Thank you, Yuri. This will be helping us. " Issac said. There's something shiny at Issac body.

" Issac! The Mars stone! " Garet said. He took it out and it shine brightly shoot the beam at Jack gauntlet.

" I can feel the new power inside me and my gauntlet too. I'm gonna test it out. " Zombie came out of nowhere and attack me. I dodged and use Overlimit. The blue-colored aura shine at my body. " **Garouhouko **" Swing my kick up to mid-air, focus my power and fist down the ground and the wave move forward hit a zombie. Issac and Garet stuck and can't move wonder why they stuck. Yuri, Kanonno and Asbel knew what I do next. " **Satsugeki...** " Using left side high kick hit the enemies to push back far, ran forward to the enemy, using 5-hit combo, again 5-hit combo from behind then push it back far, gather the aura and ran forward to the enemy. " **Bukouken**! " punch the enemy and it push far away and dead.

I breathed heavily.

" Was that a Mystic Artes? " Asbel questioned. Issac and Garet confused.

" What is a Mystic Artes? " Garet questioned too. Yuri explained about Mystic Artes. " So, is like ulimate attack, right? " Yuri nodded. Unfortunately, only someone who has a special skill, of course.

" Hey, Jack. What happened to your sword? " Yuri questioned.

" I don't know. It must be wash away before I was been rescued. " I answered. The sound had began detected came out of nowhere. I took it out was Kraden who gave it to me finding my memories. I point it where it is and it show to keep moving. I was first forward when the other stood still.

* * *

( SKIT )

* * *

As I was keep moving behind me, Yuri and other following behind. Asbel was spoke to it first. " What device for? " He questioned.

" For Jack's memories, our friend found a device that can find his memory, the directions it pointed, the louder and closer, or puzzle and object. " Issac answered. That's good. I yell at them to come towards me and also found that strange glowing brown monster thing running around. We've moving closer to it and it saw us coming this way.

" Oh! A traveling warrior! And I can sense you two an Adept. " Issac and Garet widened eyes that it knew those two an Adept. " You are just the kind of fighter that I've been looking for. " Everyone confusing that what it's talking about. " Won't you please take me along with you? If you want, it will be advantage to your journey. I am a Venus Djinn. " Me, Issac and Garet was surprised that we found the first Djinn. _So, that is a Djinn. That means the device is pointed at the Djinn. It must have my memory. But have to wait. _I thought.

"My name is Flint. I must find my comrades. We were separated from each other when the volcano erupted. " _Volcano erupted. It must be the Wise One released all of Djinn. That mean more Djinn all over the continent. _I thought. " Maybe you can help gather my friends together as you travel. If you let me join, I'll prove to be very beneficial to you Adepts! Your Psynergy will grow stronger, and your Adept skills will also improve. You can call on us in battle or just use our power to boost your own! " _Hmm... So, Djinn has it's own power but only Adept can use it to call it's own name. Depending on Djinn attack power and support. That's a very interesting Djinn. _I thought. " If you call on many of us at once, our powers will work together! " _Many of us at once? Maybe it must be more powerful or summon. But we've only got one. More Djinn are waiting for us. _I thought. " What do you think? Will you take me with you? " Flint questioned.

" Yeah, we could just use manpower for our journey. Won't you agree, Garet? " Issac questioned him.

" You already read my mind, Issac. Sure. " Garet answered. Flint is happily that they take him with us.

" Oh, you'll see! You won't regret it! " Flint said. After he join Issac, he saw me and heading towards me. " There something about you is missing. "

" Did you have my memory pieces? " I questioned.

" Yep, here you go! " Flint handed to give to me. I grabbed my memory pieces and it went inside my body. I suddenly getting a headaches or mental sickness or something else.

* * *

**Unknown – Jack's memory**

**3rd person pov**

" I finally made it. So, this is what Yuri joined the guild. I can't believe I was alone to find him. I hope Misaki will be okay. Without me, she will getting alone. " He enter a strange airship. A pink-haired girl with a pigtail only right side, save Jack enter the airship and approach him.

" Hello, can I help you with something? " She said.

" Oh, hello. Umm, yeah, I was looking someone who own this guild. I want to join this guild cause I heard my friend is here too. " Jack said.

" I see. Then, follow me. " Jack follow her to the owner of this guild. As they reached, there's was a young girl who is 12 years old, dark skin wearing a pirate hat? I guess. " Chat, this young boy wants to join the guild. " Pink-haired girl said.

Dark skin girl coming towards Jack and checking him. " How old are you? " She questioned him.

" 14 years old. " He answered.

" Why you want to join? " She questioned.

" Well... " Jack paused. Someone entered the bridge.

" Jack? Is that you? " Familiar voice said. Jack turned around and saw a purple-haired boy. It was Yuri.

" Yuri! I finally found you. " He happily found his best friend.

" You finally found me? Why are you here? " Yuri couldn't believe it that Jack came all the way to find him.

" Yuri. Do you know him? " Pink-haired girl said. Yuri nodded.

" He was my best friends. His name is Kudo Jack. Do you know the name Kudo Master. " He said. Pink-haired girl widened eye and nodded.

" Yeah, I heard about him. The one who protect the people, the town, and his friends who met him through all the world, right? " Yuri nodded.

" That's him. I just met him before I met Jack and I was his best friend too. " Yuri said. Pink-haired girl surprised that a legendary Kudo Master who has his son right here. " Jack is Kudo Master adopted son and also adopted daughter who name is Kudo Misaki too, which is Jack little sister. She was 1 years older than him which mean she is 13 years old. Right, Jack? "

Jack nodded. " That's right. It's a really long story since Master parents found me and my little sister, Misaki. They decided to become my grandparents and Master which is my father. Then, Master agree to become his adopted son and daughter. " Jack replied.

" I heard Master has his legendary sword which is the same sword you have, Jack. How come your sword is the same as your father sword? I only heard has one sword only for a legendary Master. " Pink-haired girl said.

" We don't know quite yet. Even though Master couldn't figure it yet. Which is a quite mystery. Chat, could you let him join this guild? He doesn't like to be alone without me. " Yuri said. Chat try to think about something.

" What about your little sister, Jack? Would she also alone without you with her? " Chat questioned him.

" I know Misaki needs me. But she will be fine. Beside, my father friend guild member and my uncle too will take care her. " Jack answered.

" In that case, you have become an officially a member of Ad Libitum. My name is Chat. This ship here is Van Eltia and I'm a captain of this ship. " Chat said. Then, next is a pink-haired girl turn.

" And my name is Kanonno Grassvalley. Please to meet you, Jack. Don't forget, there are lot's of member too for you to introduced. So, that all of them will become your friend. " Kanonno said.

" That's right. Jack, do you remember what your father said to his own guild? Becoming a member of the guild will also as a family. " Yuri said.

" Yeah, it just like my father said. And I would glad to meet everyone in this guild. " Jack happily joining the guild and found his best friend Yuri Lowell.

* * *

**Angara – Upper Western Region between Vale and Vault**

**Jack's pov**

" Jack. Hey, Jack. You're okay? " Yuri said. I managed to focus my vision and shook my head instantly. I look around, everyone saw me worried. " Jack, what happened? "

" I... suddenly... remember... that time when I try to find you in that guild. That day when I just join the member of Ad Libitum and then I met you Kanonno and Chat. " I remembered.

" That was a month ago before you fell off and then arrive at Weyard. So, that was your first memory pieces. " Yuri said.

" That mean is Djinn was the one who has Jack memory pieces. " Garet said.

" It's gonna take a while to find all Djinn to get the Jack memory pieces. Are you sure about that, Jack? This is a long journey to find your memory pieces. " Issac said.

" I don't care it's a long journey. I just want to get my memory back. But I glad I can through this journey to meet new friends. Well, then let's save Weyard and stop from the destruction. " I exclaimed. Everyone nodded. And so, Me, Issac and Garet are onward to save and stop the destruction. With the help of Ad Libitum, the first team who arrive with me and other was Yuri Lowell, Kanonno Grassvalley and Asbel Lhant joined the aid and saving the world too.

* * *

There you go. Took me a while to think what next for many days during my previous update. And for the next chapter is gonna take while longer too for me to think. But it doesn't matter now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the World and Golden Sun. I own Kudo Jack.**

* * *

The next chapter 4. Sorry about that, it took longer when I try to think what to do. So many things to do, I was very busy. Artes, Magic Artes, Mystic Artes or Hi Ougi and Psynergy word will gonna be "**Bold**" like that for the character. And also I gonna do a Mystic Artes for English translation word. Example: A japanese word will gonna be in English word or Romanization. That depend my decision. So I'm gonna do all kinds of Mystic Artes throughout all games. And also while performing the Artes, Magic artes and Mystic artes, It will do japanese, romanization or english. That's also depend my decision. So enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ivan, the Jupiter Adept

* * *

**3rd person POV**

We almost arrive the first town or village called Vault that Yuri, Kanonno and Asbel arriving it first. Before entering it, a large train wagon pours out of the village. Wondering why they leaving the village. A man with his beard, brown hair and eyes talked first.

" We can't stay another minute in a dangerous place like this. We return to Kalay immediately! " They headed south, but stop at the broken bridge. A man came out a wagon and checked a broken bridge. Reported him to it.

" Master Hammet! This is terrible! The bridge has been destroyed... We cannot continue southward! " A bearded man who apparantly his name was Hammet was surprised that reporting it.

" What? The bridge? This is awful. How are we going to get to Kalay now? " Hammet asked. That no one replied his answered.

" …Master Hammet, I'm worried about leaving Ivan behind... " A man said.

" As fond as I am of Ivan, it is his fault my rod was stolen... And his strange powers will aid him in search of the rod. " Hammet said.

The man is confused by strange powers. " Ivan has strange powers? " Then suddenly, the ground shook and a large rock falls from the sky and crashes near the wagon train.

Hammet getting fearless dying trying to be alive. " We must leave this treacherous place immediately! "

" But to where? Where can we go? " the man said.

" We have no choice. We're heading north. " Hammet said.

" We'll wind up in Lunpa if we go north... " the man said.

" Well, it's better than being smashed by falling rocks here, isn't it? " Hammet said.

The man agree what Hammet said and went back to the wagon. The wagon train retreats and heads north this time, out of sight.

As Jack and others saw that and the wagon had already gone now. Garet was the first one to talk. " What happened? "

" I don't know and I don't want to know as well. " Jack said.

" Well, if we don't know then let's not waste our time now, do we? " Kanonno said.

" Yeah, so let's go inside. " Yuri said. We all nodded and head inside the village.

* * *

**Vault**

**Jack's pov**

" So, this is the Vault. Huh. Impressive " I surprised this is our first arrive village. There's not many house around here. It has weapons, armor and items shop as well. At the end of north, according the village people who gave us a tour to speak, left side was a mayor house and a right side was wooden watchtower.

As we enter the entrance, the device Kraden gave it to me make weird sound. _Looks to me, we got another djinn in this village. _I thought.

" Let me guess, another one in this village, right? " Yuri asked. I nodded. I look on a device but strange thing is the sound no longer making noise. " What's wrong with the device? Is it broken? "

" I don't think so. It's not broken and is not doing anything else either. Maybe it needs a required to do something to get djinn. So we might be getting more journey all over the place until we got the right required to get it. " I explained. " Well, now what are we gonna do? "

" Let's go to the mayor house first. He might be saw Jenna and others arrive in this village. " Issac said. Then, we all went to the mayor house. But before went to the mayor house, Garet want to talk everyone first.

" Maybe we should buy some weapons and armors as well. How about going now? " Garet said.

" Sure, we could buy it to defeat the monster. " Issac said.

" Here, use our money. We got this before meeting you, we fight more monster our way there. " Yuri handed the some amount of money give to Issac.

" Thanks, Yuri. Jack, could you buy some herb for us? " I nodded. " Thanks, Jack. Here. " Issac gave it to me less money to buy more herb. " When you done, go to the mayor house and wait there. What about Yuri, Kanonno and Asbel? "

" We could wait there for you three until you all finished. " Kanonno said. " Let's go, Yuri, Asbel. " They nodded and head to the mayor house and Issac and Garet already heading to the weapons and armors shop. I too heading to the item shop and open the door inside.

Inside item shop, a girl who look to be 16 or similar to my age who sell item. _She looks beautiful and cute too. I think. _I thought in my mind. I walked toward her and she saw me toward herself and somehow she blushing her cheek. " Welcome! What you want to buy? "

" I need some herb. 5 of them. " The girl gave to me and I paid the money. I wink at her and she blushing hard red. I went outside and headed to the mayor house. I notice Issac and Garet already there and they brought both long sword, leather cap, wooden shield, and travel vest. " Here you go, Issac. " I gave him amount of herb.

" Great job, Jack. So, shall we all going inside? " Everyone nodded and enter the mayor house. We walked around and there was a kid who was 15, short blonde hair and purple eyes. We walk over toward him and he uses strange power on Issac.

" Yes. I... I do possess strange powers. " Young boy said.

_What the? Was that Psynergy? So that means he is... _I thought until interrupted by young boy strange powers again.

" You have them, too, don't you? " He said. We all confused by what he said.

_I have no idea what he's talking about. What did he mean he have them? _I thought questioned.

Again, he using a strange powers on Issac. " What? My power... It's called Psynergy? I had no idea! " Issac and Garet nodded.

" That's right. If you use a Psynergy, that means you're an adept. " Issac said. Then, a young boy turning around thinking and turn his head at us.

" Adept, huh. We have so much in common... I feel I can trust you with this. I am quite trouble. Master Hammet's rod was stolen. Would you please help me get my master's rod back? " Young boy beg for help. Issac nodded.

" Sure, we could help find your Master Hammet rod back. " He said. We all nodded. Young boy happy that they will help him finding a stolen rod.

" Thank you. With your help, I believe we can recover the rod. " he looking at us. " Your names are... " He ran toward Issac and using his Psynergy again. Issac step back from him to not let him use his whatever Psynergy he use on him. " Issac and Garet. " And then, he look at us except those two. " And your name are Kudo Jack, Yuri Lowell, Kanonno Grassvalley and Asbel Lhant. Am I right? " Young boy said as he looking at them one by one. We all nodded.

" That's right. How you know our name? " Kanonno questioned him.

" I'm using the Psynergy called "**Mind Read**". I can read people mind for what they talk about or from the past. " We all surprised **Mind Read** can make looking at the past. _Interesting. _I thought. " I am Ivan. Pleased to meet you. " Everyone was afraid that Ivan will read their mind or from the past as well. Ivan confused what they hesitated. " My ability to read people's minds frightens you, doesn't it? Am I really... Is my **Mind Read** so frightening? "

" No. no. That's not it. It is very useful for our journey. Would you mind to show us how to read their mind? " I said.

Ivan nodded. " Sure. Here. Grab my hand or either one of you. " He and Issac clasped their hands together. Next, I clasped Issac hand and my other hand clasped by Kanonno then Yuri and finally Asbel. We all clasped hands together. Ivan then turns to **Mind Read** Garet.

In his thoughts, Garet is saying. " Ahh! My mind... Stop reading my mind, Ivan! " We all let go our hands and having surprised that we can read people mind by just holding hands and then Ivan Psynergy.

" Whoa, so that was **Mind Read**. Amazing " Asbel surprised. Ivan turned his head at us except not looking at Garet.

" So, everyone... Could you read Garet's mind? " We all nodded except Garet doesn't know a thing. " Just as I thought. "

" What? You read my mind, too, everyone? " Garet said. Then, we all confused by why they can read people mind just by holding hand and wait for Ivan Psynergy **Mind Read**.

" I guessed that I could help you read minds if we shared our Psynergy or other people who don't have Psynergy that they can see. " Ivan gestured at me or others as well.

Garet is having fury on his head. " Hey, that's not fair! Why do you get to read my mind? " Ivan agree what Garet said.

" You're right... It's not fair to read one-way. " Ivan and Garet clasped their hands together and read mind using Ivan **Mind Read **at Issac. Issac sweatdropped.

" Whoa! I did it! I read your mind, Issac! " Garet amazed. He let go Ivan hand. Ivan got an idea.

" Let's use **Mind Read** to find the thieves! " We all nodded. Suddenly, Garet realized right now.

" Wait a second... Won't people know that we're using **Mind Read**? " Garet said. Ivan confused by what he said and then he realized too.

" Oh, I see... You all can tell when I am using Psynergy? " Issac nod. " Issac, both you and Garet are Adepts... Maybe that's why you can tell when I'm reading your minds. " Those two confused what just meant. " Ordinary people can't see anything. There's nothing to worry about. Don't worry... I will not read your minds again. " Then Ivan looking at me and others. " Except you four of them who seem doesn't have Psynergy. Maybe you've all special. "

" Probably. We can explained that later first until we find stolen rod. " Yuri said.

Ivan joined the Party. " Let me read the minds of the townspeople to find the rod. " As we exit the mayor house.

* * *

( Skit )

* * *

**Somewhere at Angara continent**

**3rd person pov**

Jenna, Felix and Kraden are resting somewhere at the forest of their campsite. Saturos, Menardi and Alex are heading out finding some food to eat. Jenna sighed as Kraden noticed her.

" Is something wrong, Jenna? " She is not responded to open her mouth to say. " Are you worry about Jack and others? " Jenna nodded. " Don't worry, I'm sure they ok and safe. "

" You think so? " Kraden nod. " What about you, Felix? " Jenna questioned him.

" I don't know. " Felix answered. Jenna rage at him.

" Why you always so annoying at Jack? Do you want him die? He's our friends who lost his memories. " Then Jenna realized about something. " Oh yeah, Kraden. Where did you get that device that you gave to Jack? "

Kraden try to think. " As I remember, a man with the black hood gave to me and told me to give Jack. "

" Can you remember his face? Or was he a good guy or a bad guy? " Jenna questioned him.

" As for your first question, no, I can't see his face. And for your second question, I don't know if he is a good guy or a bad guy. " Kraden answered.

Jenna now ran out her question. " Great. I want to talk him so badly if I can meet him. " Jenna scowled.

" You called? " A nowhere voice said and a bush shaking as Felix draw his sword. Coming out of a bush was a man with the black hood, black gloves and black shoes. As his face was covered in darkness so that they can't see his face.

Kraden knew that guy. " You've the guy who gave me a device to give Jack. "

" That's right. I came here to find you to give this. " Black hood handed Kraden. He examined the same device that guy gave him. " This is a new device or what you called a same device that I gave you. It's been a new update or upgrade or a completely different device. Give to Jack when you meet him or when the time comes to meet him until no one interrupted by battle or talking to them. Only you and Adepts can only meet Jack. Until then. Farewell. " Black hood walked away from them.

" Wait. " He stopped and turned around looking who just said. It was Jenna who asking for it. " Who are you? "

" I am no one. A no one without hearts. " Then, a black portal appeared in his back. He turned around through his portal and vanish into thin air and the portal vanish too.

_A no one without hearts? What is that mean by without hearts? Does this mean that he doesn't has a hearts? _Jenna thought her mind. Felix sheathed his sword back.

" A no one without hearts. I have no idea what he's talking about. But, we have to give Jack a new device to help him finding his lost memory. I've hang on to this. " Kraden noticed Felix is having not feeling so good or something else. " What's wrong, Felix? "

" I don't know. But I don't trust him as well. Why his face just got covered himself? " Felix hesitated.

" No one knows. We must give Jack a new device. I don't know how we gonna meet Jack at this rate. " Jenna said.

* * *

**Vault**

**Jack's pov**

As we enter the inn and upstairs, we saw two suspicious men. One of the men gonna say this. " What do you want? It looks like that weird kid is with them! "

" I can't stand him. Don't let him near me! " Brown-haired guy frustrated. They ran from the other side. We all regroups near the stairs.

" They're acting suspicious. Something's not right... " Ivan said.

" But you can't use **Mind Read** if they keep running away, can you? " Garet said.

" No, we can't. We need to hold still so that I can read one of them mind. " Ivan try to think the plan and he got a plan already. " Maybe the seven of us can surround one of them. Don't worry! This is going to work! "

" What's the plan, Ivan? " Yuri questioned him.

" Oh right. Here's the plan. Kanonno and Asbel will stand there to the entrance. Jack and Yuri will stand near the bed from side to side near the wall. While me, Issac and Garet will chase one of them. I have to get one of them first so Issac and Garet will block from the other side while I chase one of them. Got it? " We all nodded. The plan begin now.

After 5 minutes, we surrounded brown-haired man. " There's nowhere to run! "

" Now, Ivan! " Garet shouted him.

" A-All right! " Ivan **Mind Reads** him.

" Wha-What is this? What is he doing?! " Brown-haired guy panicked.

" He shut his eyes... What's he doin'? " Purple-haired guy said. Ivan saw what was his mind and stopped his Psynergy.

" Are you done, Ivan? " I said. Ivan nodded. We regroups again after **Mind Reading **the subject.

" What did you learn, Ivan? " Yuri said.

" It's them, all right. I think they took a lot of other things, too. " Ivan said.

" A lot of other things? That means they stolen more of them. What else? " Kanonno said.

" It looks like they're hiding it all somewhere in this inn. " We all depression can't even know in this inn. We already check all of them even second floor as well. " But they won't let me near them again. " Ivan said.

" Then, I guess we have no other choice. We have to search the inn. " Garet said.

" I agree with Garet. We have to find it no matter what. " Issac exclaimed. Everyone agree too.

" Leave it to us! Issac always comes through! I trust your sense of duty! Well, it's decided. Let's go, Ivan. " Everyone exit the inn and saw a woman angrily herself. We decided to talk her.

" Excuse me, did something wrong? " Asbel said.

Woman glared at him. Asbel sweatdropped. " He should be fixing the roof now, but I can't find him anywhere. He's probably in back, slacking off again. "

" A roof? " Kanonno looked up the roof. " Maybe there's something up there or It could be a them putting on the roof. "

" Well, we just can't sit around and doing nothing. Let's go. " Yuri said. We climbs the ladder into the inn's roof. The crate is blocking our way, wish Garet using '**Move**' a crate and jump the gap then inside. We comes upon a man, bound and gagged, sitting beside a bunch of treasure chests and crates.

" Uhnn... Uhnn... " Bound man gagged. Issac cut him free from the ropes. He set free and speak to them. " I came into this while I was fixing the roof... But I found I couldn't get all the way to the vack of the loft... So I was looking into it when WHAM! Someone whacked me in the head from behind! When I came to, I was all tied up. " He saw a bunch of stolen stuff there. " Strange... I don't remember all these crates being up here before! "

" Maybe all that stolen stuff is in these crates. " Ivan said.

" Looks like we've been found out! " A voice out of nowhere then three bandits come into the room. _So, those three are the one who stole stuff._ I thought. " You're pretty persistent for one of Hammet's whelps, kid! " it's brown-haired guy.

" Why are you working so hard for Hammet? What's it to you? " purple-haired guy questioned.

" Anyway, Hammet's already been caught by a worse bunch of thieves than us! " another purple-haired guy said. Ivan confused doesn't know what he is saying.

" I hear Hammet fled to Lunpa after the eruption. " brown-haired guy said. Now, Issac and Garet too doesn't know as well. Bound man know about that village.

" Did you say Lunpa? " Everyone turned their head at him. " A man with Master Hammet's money shouldn't go anywhere NEAR Lunpa! " Bound man asked.

" What kind of place is Lunpa? " I said.

" The town was named after its founded, Lunpa, the noble thief... " Bound man was interrupted by brown-haired guy.

" That family of thieves remained noble even when his son, Donpa, took over. " Finished his sentence. Everyone turned their head back at him.

" But Donpa's son, Dodonpa, is an evil thief. " purple-haired guy said.

" The man has no morals. I've heard he's truly vicious. " second purple-haired guy said.

" See, we're not so bad. How about it? Will you let us go? " brown-haired guy try to be innocence.

" Sorry, we've not letting the thieves go, would you? You stole all the stuff. " Yuri unsheathed his sword and throw his scabbard at his side and put his sword on his shoulder grabbed by his left hand. " And we will take back what you stolen. "

" That's right. Stole someone precious things is a bad one. Surrender yourself. " Asbel take a stance ready to grab his hilt of his blade. "Or prepare yourself. "

" What? You mean, even if we return everything we stole and apologize, it's still a crime? " brown-haired guy said.

Purple-haired guy was getting furious this. " You must be joking! We stole this stuff fair and square! "

" We'll just have to keep you quiet! " another purple-haired guy said. Brown-haired and purple-haired guy agree to fight them.

" And there's only one way to do that! Get 'em! " Brown-haired guy fighting them.

" Issac, Garet, Ivan. You've attack the purple-haired guy. Give it all you got. Asbel and Kanonno will attack the another one while me and Yuri will attack the leader. " Everyone nodded and follow what I said.

* * *

**Issac's pov**

So far so good to attack three of them since we got only seven of them. We've followed what Jack said and attack the thieves. It's only me, Garet and Ivan to attack one of them. I ran toward him and Garet used '**Flare**'. Flame swirl the side. He dodged Garet '**Flare**' and clash his sword with my sword. Then, Ivan using '**Whirlwind**' against him. The wind appeared around him struck down. His been damaged by Ivan psynergy and I was getting ready my psynergy. Purple-haired guy ran toward Ivan as he gonna strike him down but he failed as Garet block his attack and protect Ivan.

My psynergy are ready and used '**Quake**'. The ground shook under purple-haired guy and blow him up and land minimum damage. Garet ran toward him and slash his torso. But he dodged and countered Garet as he took damage. Then, purple-haired guy attack Garet again. This time, I ran his side and defend him block its attack. I whispered him to attack together. He nodded. We ran toward him together and slash our sword from my right and Garet left side. Purple-haired guy been struck down and fall facedown at the floor unable to continue attack.

" One down, two more ago. Should we help them? " Garet said.

I shake my head. " No. They can handle them down. Unless, I want to see their artes cause we already see Jack artes, right? " I replied.

Ivan is confused. " Artes? What's that? " He questioned looking at me.

" It's a long story to explained or if you want to ask Yuri as well. " Garet said as he watched others battle.

Ivan nodded. Me and Garet are the only one who listened from Yuri explain except Jenna and Kraden wasn't here if they want to know where Jack other world. They been hostages by Saturos, Menardi and of course Alex. I don't like Alex cause he somehow I don't know.

* * *

**Asbel's pov**

_Looks like Issac and other has already defeat him. Now is our turn. I hope Jack and Yuri are still fighting him._ I thought. I heard clashing noise as I looking at Kanonno are having hard time fighting bandit minion. I better help her.

I unsheathed my sword " **Demon Fang **" blue surge launches a ground projectile towards purple-haired guy. Kanonno noticed and dodged her side. Purple-haired took damage from behind my '**Demon Fang**'. I ran forward at him and used another artes " **Lighting strike** " slash him then lighting struck him from ceiling then another artes " **Frost Breaker** " an ice formed at my blade slash him upright and downright become X formed. Took another damage at him.

" What the hell is that? That weird power of yours. " purple-haired guy said.

" Don't talk while we In the battle. " I ran towards him and bring my blade at him but he blocked it. I step back from behind. Now is Kanonno turn for a battle in a hard way.

Kanonno is almost casting her magic and now she is using it. " **Lighting** " Came out nowhere or from ceiling at purple-haired guy right above it and struck down the floor. Kanonno casting again and this time . She cast another magic. " **Grave** " many rocks came from below him and took more damage of him. " Asbel, it's your turn now. " I nodded and I can feel my energy or Overlimit has full of it's power. I immediately using it. A blue light surge forming at my body.

Garet noticed this and Issac noticed this too. " That blue light... could it be? " Issac nodded.

" Yeah, it's Overlimit. That means... " Issac replied. Ivan noticed Asbel Overlimit and doesn't know too.

Purple-haired guy noticed this too and was gonna afraid of this. " Oh, no. I cannot be beaten. " I ran toward him and hit it with my scabbard. It took many hit of him.

" **Void sword **" Unsheathed my sword and I slash at him or wind slash at him. It took 11 hits as he gets more damage and I sheathed my sword. _I better use it fast before he get knocked out. _I thought. " **Abyssal Seal **" I slash him upward to make a mid-air. And again make him slash more hit as my body formed a purple round. But It still using his overlimit. Finally, slash him downward to land. Now, I use my ultimate attack and performed Mystic artes. " **Slice everything to pieces! **" I draws his blade from its sheath to perform a quick horizontal slash. " **Juuha! Goushouzan! **" before jumping into the air with a rising slash that deals multiple hits. Purple-haired guy has been knocked out.

Kanonno smiled at me and I noticed Issac, Garet and Ivan saw amazed with my Mystic Artes. Garet is having too excited, almost too excited. " Was that your Mystic Artes? " I nodded.

" That's right. This Artes is to protect the people and I gonna protect them with my Artes. " I exclaimed. " That's not all. Let's go see Yuri's Mystic Artes. " We ran to the Jack and Yuri side.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

I hit everything I got but he clashed his blade into my gauntlet. " **Demon fist **" I used twice my artes as he dodged it. Ran toward him and pummel him. He still dodged and counterattack his attack. I can't make it to dodged he take down damage on me. He throw a smoke bomb but I couldn't dodged cause I took damage. The smoke bomb succeed on me and I had been delusion. As I hit him, he dodged everything that I couldn't see. He ran forward and gonna attack me. I couldn't make it to dodged or block his attack. I closed my eyes. _Is this the end of my journey? _Then I heard a sword clash sound.

I opened my eyes. I was surprised that I am alive as I look forward who save me. It was Yuri who save me. " What's wrong, Jack? The Jack I know wouldn't get killed or end his life. But since you're been too much damaged. Let me deal with him. " He push brown-haired guy with his sword into his sword. I look at my left side and I noticed Kanonno and others came at me and she cast her magic artes.

" **Heal** " formed a glyph around me at the floor and two light ball twirl around my body. I feel better and my wounded has been heal. I smiled at her then she smiled me back and hug me. I immediately blushing then I noticed Garet and Ivan smiling devilish.

I sweatdropped. " What are you two smiling like a devil? " I panicked.

" Oh, nothing. I thought I saw your face in red. It must be mean that you're in... " Garet getting interrupted by Issac covered his mouth.

" Sorry about him. He's been crazy wandered about the food. That's all. " He glared at Ivan to not making a word at me. Ivan kept his mouth closed. Asbel is laughing at them. " So, Yuri is fighting at him for you, right? " I nodded and we all watched Yuri battle.

* * *

**Yuri's pov**

_Ok. Kanonno is healing Jack and I gonna pay for what he did to him. _I thought angrily. " You're gonna regret that. Hurting my best friends and I will make you the hard way. It seems my friend defeat your buddy. " I furious.

He noticed his buddy lay down at the floor. " And now you're gonna pay for this. " Throwing a sleep bomb and I dodged it. Swing my sword at him but he blocked it.

I ran forward try to get close for my artes and I make it near him. " **Brutal fang** " Punching the enemy repeatedly, and again, and again with my fist. He took more damage and swing his sword at me. I immediately block his attack and countered him with artes again. " **Azure wolf strike** " I hurls a blue projectile like my **Azure Edge** version in the air at the enemy, then thrusts into them with my weapon, then slamming them with his fist, knocking them down. He immediately get up counterattack too. But I couldn't make it in time to dodged as I took damaged. He throw his smoke bomb at me. I blocked my eyes with my hands. After that, he swing quickly but I parried his sword with my sword.

" I blow you away. " I used my overlimit and blast him back. " **Shining Fang Drop** " I slashes at the enemy with a spinning sword to lift him. While he is still airborne, I proceeds with a downward slash that slams the enemy to the ground. Then, I immediately used my burst artes. " You're dead! **Divine Wolf! **" Series of slashes that end up downing the enemy but it's not. Then, move my body as I thrust my sword at him and I immediately swing my sword turned behind me.

" This ends now. " I used my Mystic Artes and executed. " **O brilliant blade of coldest steel, **" Start slashing him from all directions while jumping and dashing around him. " **rend the infinite darkness,** " The speed of my slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. " **and crush my enemies to nothing! **" After slashing several times. " **You're dead! Savage Wolf Fury! **" I dashes through him with a single powerful strike, landing an additional four hits on him. He immediately been defeated.

* * *

**Issac's pov**

Me, Garet and Ivan saw amazed as well. Yuri's Mystic Artes. Garet immediately ran at his side having too much excited. " That's was awesome. This is the third time you three using Mystic Artes. " He gestured Jack, Asbel and Yuri.

That battle is our victorious. The bandit had been defeated by us. " They... They got us... " brown-haired guy defeated.

" Actually, for a second there, I thought we were gone rs... Wow! We won! I... I'll get the mayor! " bound man immediately went to the mayor house and informed him.

" After all the trouble we went to, stealing all this stuff... " brown-haired guy said.

" Haven't you heard at me? Stealing from others is wrong! " Asbel explaining.

" Sheesh! I told you... I told you we should have skipped town... " purple-haired guy said.

Garet furious of this. " Evil never prevails! "

Ivan turned his heads at us. " If you'll give me Master Hammet's rod, I'll head to Lunpa now. What will you six be doing, Issac? "

Garet realized this forgot about request finding Felix. " I suppose we have to go after Felix and the others... " Ivan was confused why they want to go find this Felix guy so he used his psynergy '**Mind Read**' on Issac. They immediately noticed this and Garet knew he will try to find out. " He's reading our minds again! Shouldn't we stop him? "

" There's no need, Garet. I don't care if he is using our minds about that. " Issac confronted him.

" If you say so, Issac... " Garet surrendered it.

Ivan now know why that went to the dangerous journey, the threat and of course their friends is in danger. " I see... So that's what happened... " Bound man walks back into the loft.

" These are the thieves, Mayor... " The Mayor went inside the room with two large men.

" What you did was horrid. Stealing? In the middle of a disaster!? " He angered at the thieves.

" Hey, you're the ones who left all your doors open! You were practiacally begging us to- OUCH! " Jack noticed and confused. " Sorry... I couldn't help myself... " Brown-haired guy said as he and his men still lay down on the floor.

One of large man turned his heads at Mayor. " What should we do with them? " He questioned him.

" We're going to lock them up for a long, long time. " Mayor said.

" Hey, wake up! " They still lay down on the floor. " Let's go—get up! Get up! " He turned looking us. " Hey, can you all help me tie them up? " Asbel and Yuri nodded and help him. Later, the thieves are tied up and ready to move out.

" Hey, you! Yuri, right? I won't forget this! " Brown-haired man furious said.

" Oh, I won't forget as well. If you try to hurt my friend again, this time is gonna pain and hard way. " Yuri said. His pummel his palm hand together.

" Take them away. " Mayor said. The thieves leave with one of the large men. Mayor and another large men turned looking at us. " Thank you for catching the thieves! You have our sincerest gratitude. "

" Really, you all were a big help! " Large man gratitude them.

" It was nothing, Mayor! We've glad to help and find the stolen stuff and defeat the thieves as well. " Kanonno happily. We agree what she said.

Mayor turned his head at Large man. " Let's look at what they stole. " He nodded. They walk over to the first treasure chest. Mayor open it and found the Mayor's precious urn.

" Mayor... Isn't that your family's urn? " Large men said. Mayor is happily found his urn back.

" My precious urn has been returned. " He said. Large men look another chest and kicks open it. It's a gold statue.

" Hey, that belong in the... They stole from our Sanctum? Those monsters! " He mean the thieves.

Now, Mayor was relieved that all stolen treasure has been returned. " The town treasures... They're back at last. " Large men saw another chest.

" Mayor, we found another chest over here, you see? " Everyone saw that too. It must be Master Hammet's Rod. Mayor know that Ivan are finding the Rod.

" Ivan, isn't that what you were looking for? Now, you can return to Master Hammet! " Everyone was happy even Ivan too. " That's right! I heard Master Hammet was seen heading toward Lunpa! " Now, it changed into alarm memory that Lunpa is a thieves hideout or village.

" Oh no... Dodonpa wouldn't miss an opportunity like that... " Ivan panicked.

" I'm certain that your master has been kinapped. " Mayor said.

" How can I rescue Master Hammet? " Ivan questioned him.

" No one can enter once the gates are closed. " Mayor replied. Everyone heard that now we can't get inside Lunpa and rescue Hammet.

" What will happen to Master Hammet? " Ivan panicked to know the answered.

" Calm down, Ivan. Master Hammet is probably still alive and unharmed. " Everyone confused why Hammet probably alive and unharmed. We don't know what kind of village of Lunpa is. " Dodonpa knows that he can use Hammet to extort a ransom from Kalay. We can't do much until Dodonpa makes his move, but at least we know Hammet's safe... for now. " _For now? You got to be kidding me. We have no choice until we can make some move._ I thought. Mayor is looking at me. " Your name is Issac, right? " I nodded then he is now looking at Garet and others. " And you all are... "

" It's Garet. " He introducte. As everyone too introduce themselves, Kudo Jack, Yuri Lowell, Kanonno Grassvalley and Asbel Lhant. Mayor understand their name for introducing.

" Thank you all of them. You have my deepest gratitute. Well, let's go then. " As they about to leave, Mayor thought of something and realized what he will repay them. " Before you leave town, please come see me. I have something for you. " Now they gone now.

The silence had begun and Garet decided to broke the silence. " What a mess. We finally get the rod back, and now this. " Ivan getting depressed by listen what just Mayor said. " I wish I could cheer you up... You look so depressed... "

" I just want to rescue Master Hammet... That's all... But I couldn't ask you two to help me. " Now that have no idea what he's talking about. " You have a very... important mission, right? " We know the mission right now and forgot about it. " That's right. I saw it in your minds. I had no idea that the volcano's eruption held such a secret! " Ivan said.

" Yes, we have to find Felix and his gang, or we'll all be in trouble. " Garet said.

" Then, I suppose this is good-bye, then. " Ivan said.

" I don't want to say good-bye to you. We can help saving Master Hammet for you, right, Yuri? " Jack said.

Yuri nod. " That's right. We can accept the request a mission. But we cannot disagree the request for people sake and the world too. Just like our guild used to be. " He said.

Ivan shook his head. " No, you've already done so much for me. I couldn't impose on you any further. " He walk to the last treasure and open it. Grab the Shaman's Rod and regroup it. Suddenly, a light coming from Yuri and other. Their whole body are going to vanish from bottom to upper.

" Yuri, Kanonno, Asbel. What's going on? What's with the light? " Jack said.

" I guess the threat is over and we're going back to report it. " Yuri said.

" Don't worry, Jack. The others were coming to find you and help you all as well. But we can't meet you at the same group. It may take a while to see you again. " Kanonno said.

" That's right. You're going to love meeting our friend in the guild member. Even thought, we've never see you again but the others will assist you. " Asbel said.

" Ad Libitum second group will be there. Always there. You're not alone, Jack. " Yuri said. They disappearing and return to their guild.

We'll all in moment of silence but Ivan broke the quiet. " Well, they gone now. But don't worry, they be back someday or sometimes and I shall never forget this town's hospitality... I wish you all the best. " He said and leaves the party.

" Well, looks like us to get going, too. " Garet said.

" Before we leave the town, let's go to the mayor house and find out first what mayor want us. " Jack said. We're almost to the mayor house and went inside meeting the mayor.

" You were such a great help, Issac. Allow us to show us our gratitude, like we promised. " Mayor gave me a Water of Life. " Are you heading out beyond the Goma Range, by any chance? " He said.

" Well, we don't have anywhere to go since that bridge had been destroyed. " I said.

" You three came right from the information. Look for a cave in the mountains of the Goma Range, northeast of us. Once you've passed it, you'll reach Bilibin. " Mayor said.

" Thanks, Mayor! " Jack said. We're all outside and our next destination is Bilibin. " Let's call for a day. I'm so tired to keep on going. " I nodded.

" Yeah, fighting monster and thieves, meeting Yuri, Kanonno and Asbel too. " I said. Heading to the Inn and rest for a day.

* * *

**Night - Vault**

**Jack's pov**

_Today, is gonna be a long journey. I'm not gonna give up and saving the world and get my memories back. Before my last memories vanishing, who was that pink-haired girl? The only one I meet was Kanonno. Was she's the one from my memories? I'm gonna find out first to get my memories. Come to think of it, when Kanonno is hugging me, I feel my hearts warming and pumping. But what is feeling I got? _I shook my head. _I thinking too much and question myself too. _I close my eyes and went back sleeping.


End file.
